The Dragon Whisperer
by Zania330
Summary: A retelling of the movie featuring Freida, a girl that's against harming dragons, and a friend of Hiccup's. But why exactly does Freida hate everyone fighting and killing dragons? When she and Hiccup find Toothless, Hiccup finds out exactly why. Hiccup/OC friendship
1. Outsiders

**Hey There**_  
_

**So, 'How to Train Your Dragon' is my favorite Dreamworks Animation movies, and I decided to try and do a different version of the film with my own character in it. **

**The character's name is Freida, and she's around 14 years old (cause that's how old most of the Viking teenagers look). She's not a fan of the Viking teenagers, despite the fact that she's a strong fighter too, but mainly because they tease her for being different, which is why she and Hiccup are friends. ****Freida and her family are against the whole idea of fighting dragons, and killing them. The reason is because some people in her family are sort of like Dragon Whisperers, so they're able to understand what the dragons are saying and thinking.**

**More of it should be explained in the next chapter or two, if you're all willing to give this story a chance, anyway.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, and please review**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragons, or any of the characters. All I own is Freida**

* * *

_"This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and just a few degrees south of 'freezing to death'. It's located solemnly on the Meridian of Misery. My village, in a word, sturdy. It's been here for over seven generations, but each building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice, or mosquitoes. We have..."_

In the middle of the night, a young teenage boy heard a commotion going on outside, so he opened the door, before slamming it shut and avoiding being burnt to death by, _"Dragons,"_ He breathed, before opening the door slightly and peeked out of it. After checking that the dragon left, he ran outside, leaving his house to be burnt.

_"Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues. My name is Hiccup. Yeah, great name, I know, but luckily it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."_

Hiccup continued to run through the village (ignoring the warnings to go home that almost every Viking told him), until he was grabbed by a large man with a red beard. "Hiccup! What is he doing out again-? What are you doing out?!" He rambled, before throwing Hiccup back on the ground. "Get back inside!"

_"That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do."_

It wasn't long until Hiccup arrived at the Blacksmith shack. "How nice of ya to join the party!" Another large man with a hammer for his left hand said, as Hiccup ran in. "I thought ya'd been carried off."

"What? Me? Nah, come on," Hiccup scoffed, as he put on his brown apron, and hung a large hammer on a rack. "I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this," He said, flexing his non-existent muscles.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" A young teenage girl teased Hiccup, as she entered.

The girl had fair skin, hazel eyes, and long brown hair that was near-black, and styled into a side ponytail. She also wore a long sleeve light blue tunic that only stretched down to her waist, a dark gray fur vest that reached the same length as her tunic, a black skirt, dark gray tights, and black fur boots.

"Ha ha, very funny," Hiccup said dryly, while the girl just smiled.

_"If you were wondering, the large meat-head with interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little...well, littler. The girl in blue is Freida, my best friend since we were 10. That was when she started working here, and Gobber made me teach her about everything."_

As Hiccup and Freida got to work, handing out the weapons to Vikings, they were able to catch a glimpse of some more Viking teenagers that were helping put out some fires that the dragons caused.

_"Oh, that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid..."_

Freida glanced over at Hiccup and noticed how he was staring at Astrid, so she rolled her eyes before punching Hiccup in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?" Hiccup asked, as he rubbed his arms.

"You might wanna stop staring at Astrid and the others before your eyes fall out of your head." Freida suggested.

"I can't help it, their job is so much cooler than ours!" Hiccup stated. "You know, you could actually be one of them. I mean, you hit pretty hard."

"Hiccup, we've been over this. Ever since the dragons arrived at Berk, every person in my family has been against fighting them, and I support that," Freida explained. "That's why the rest of the Vikings don't approve of my family, which is why I don't fit in, which is the reason we're friends."

Hiccup rolled his eyes slightly, as he continued to look outside. He didn't understand why Freida's family was against fighting the dragons. He asked her several times in the past, but she just said that it was complicated.

As Hiccup continued to think and watch the battle, Gobber grabbed him. "Oh come on, let me out, please," Hiccup begged, as Gobber put him down. "I need to make my mark!"

"You've already made plenty of marks, all on the wrong places," Gobber stated.

"Please, just give me 2 minutes," Hiccup insisted. "I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date!"

"A normal girl going on a date with you would be hard to believe. I wouldn't even be desperate enough to date you," Freida told Hiccup. "Besides, you can't even throw bolas, and that's the easiest weapon there is."

"Fine, but this will throw it for me," Hiccup said, as he walked over to his Bolas' Shooter and patted it.

Unfortunately, the shooter ended up throwing some bolas at a Viking outside and knocked it out. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Freida muttered, as she looked at the unconscious Viking outside.

"Okay, that's it!" Gobber yelled, getting annoyed. "This right here is what I'm talking about! Hiccup, if you want to get out there and fight those dragons, you have to stop being all...this."

"But, you just pointed to all of me," Hiccup stated, looking down at himself.

"I think that's the point, Hiccup," Freida said, as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, okay, you are playing a dangerous game, keeping all this raw Viking-ness contained," Hiccup pointed his finger at Gobber, while trying to sound threatening. "There will be consequences!"

"I think I'll take my chances. Sword, sharpen, now!" Gobber ordered, as he handed a large and heavy sword to Hiccup, who held it woth his arms.

Freida sighed a little, before walking over to Hiccup's side. "Here, let me help," She offered, as she tried to help Hiccup lift the sword.

"Thanks," Hiccup thanked Freida, before they both placed the end of the sword on the sharpener.

Suddenly, the two teenagers heard a loud bang outside, and someone yelling "Night Fury!". Hiccup immediately ran over to the window and looked outside, before seeing a large blue blast hit a tower and destroy it. After Gobber left to help the other Vikings, Hiccup grabbed his Bolas' Shooter, and ran outside.

"Hiccup?!" Freida called, before sighing. "I swear, it's like he's trying to get himself killed," She grumbled, before running after her friend.

* * *

Hiccup ran over to a nearby cliff, before setting up his Bolas' Shooter. "Hey!" Freida called, as she caught up with Hiccup. "What in the name of Thor are you doing, Hiccup?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to catch a dragon," Hiccup answered. "Then I'm gonna kill it, and bring its heart to my dad."

"You're gonna kill a dragon?" Freida repeated. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"I'm dead serious, Freida," Hiccup insisted, before glancing at his friend. "What are you doing here anyway? Usually you stay inside and as far away from these dragon raids as possible."

"I do," Freida nodded, before placing her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "But I care more about making sure my friend is burned to death or eaten alive by a dragon."

"Thanks, but you don't have to worry about me," Hiccup said, before turning back and looking up at the sky. "I'm gonna be able to do this, I know it."

Freida sighed at her friend. "Fine, it's your choice," She accepted. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...good luck."

Hiccup glanced over at Freida, who gave him a small smile. "Thanks," He smiled back at her, before focusing on the sky. "Come on, give me something to shoot at..."

Suddenly, the two teenagers heard a faint roar, and noticed something move in the sky. Paying love attention, Hiccup fired a bolas into the sky, but the force made him fall down. As Freida helped him up, Hiccup heard a dragon screech and cry, before seeing the dragon fall somewhere in the forest. While Hiccup was grinning in success, Freida had a frown on her face, after hearing the cries of the dragon.

"I hit it...yes, I hit it!" Hiccup cheered, as he turned around and faced Freida. "Did anybody else see that?!" He grinned, before noticing there wasn't anyone else in sight.

Before Hiccup or Freida could do anything else, they heard a smashing sound, and turned around to see a Monstrous Nightmare dragon behind them. "...except for you," Hiccup's smile disappeared, before the Nightmare roared and started chasing him and Freida.

"You scream like a girl!" Freida laughed, as she and Hiccup ran, and she heard Hiccup screaming.

"You're choosing now to make fun of me?!" Hiccup exclaimed, sounding upset and annoyed.

"Well I need something to cheer me up!" Freida insisted.

The Nightmare roared behind Hiccup and Freida, so the two of them continued to run while screaming and avoiding blasts of fire. Hiccup and Freida tried hiding behind a pole tower, but the Nightmare blew fire against it, making the two teenagers wince from the heat. Just as the Nightmare was about to finish them off, Stoick kicked it away and got ready to face it.

The Nightmare tried to breath more fire, but he already reached his shot limit and couldn't blow fire anymore. "You're all empty," Stoick growled, before he punched the Nightmare, making Freida wince slightly, and continued to do so until the dragon flew away.

As Stoick turned and faced Hiccup and Freida, the bottom of the pole they hid behind burned and fell onto the dock. "Uh, sorry...dad," Hiccup apologized to Stoick.

Hiccup watched as the top of the pole tower, which was on fire, rolled around the village and made everyone scream and panic. The dragons also started to retreat, but they got away with most of the fish and animals. Hiccup glanced back at his dad, who seemed furious at him. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury," Hiccup started, until Stoick grabbed him and started dragging him away, so Freida followed.

"It's not like the last few times, dad, I actually hit it!" Hiccup insisted You guys were busy, and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven's Point. Let's get a search party, and-"

"Stop!" Stoick cut off Hiccup, as he put down his son and faced him. "Just, stop. Every time you step outside, disaster falls. And now, you've managed to drag your hippie friend into your problems too." He said, looking down at Freida.

Everyone called Freida and her family 'hippies', and Freida always hated it. "Actually, my name is Freida," Freida tried to tell Stoick, as she crossed her arms.

"Can you not see I have bigger problems?" Stoick interrupted, ignoring Freida and continuing to complain to Hiccup. "Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me, the entire village could use a little less feeding, don't you think?" Hiccup tried to joke, but instead he just offended several of the Vikings.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, before he sighed. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself!" Hiccup insisted. "I see a dragon, and I have to just...kill it, you know? It's who I am, dad." He said, making Freida roll her eyes.

Stoick just groaned and held his head. "You're many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of 'em," He stated. "Now go back to the house. Gobber, make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

As Gobber led Hiccup back home, some of the other Viking teenagers started teasing him. "Quite the performance," Tuffnut commented, as his sister laughed at Hiccup.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly," Snotlout stated, as he smirked at Hiccup.

"Speak for yourself," Freida said, as she tried to defend her friend. "Last week, you set yourself on fire."

Snotlout just glared at Freida. "Hey, shut it, Hippie!"

"Well this hippie has the strength whoop your ass!" Freida threatened.

"Freida, just let it go," Hiccup told his best friend.

Freida glared at Snotlout, who crossed his arms and smirked, before she grabbed his head and shoved him on the ground. Satisfied with herself, Freida smirked back down at Snotlout, before she followed Hiccup and Gobber.

* * *

"I'm not lying, I really did hit one." Hiccup insisted.

It was almost dawn, and Hiccup and Gobber were walking up the hill to Hiccup's house. Freida said that she was going to head home, and left a few minutes ago. "Sure you did, Hiccup," Gobber said tiredly, still not convinced.

"He just never listens to me. And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped all the meat in his sandwich," Hiccup said as they arrived at his house, and he did his impression of his father. "'Excuse me, Bar Maid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms! Extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fish bone!'"

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong," Gobber started, trying to cheer up Hiccup. "It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

Hiccup just stared at Gobber, obviously not feeling any better about himself. "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not," Gobber tried to tell Hiccup.

"I just wanna be one of you guys," Hiccup frowned, before he entered his house and closed the front door.

Once Gobber was gone in the front, Hiccup went out the back door and found Freida waiting there for him with her arms crossed. "Alright, I waited here just like you said," She told Hiccup, who just smiled a bit at her. "Let's go already before my family finds out I'm still missing."

"Thanks again for tagging along," Hiccup said to Freida.

"Whatever. You know, it's a mystery why we're still friends," Freida stated, as she and Hiccup started walking. "It's your dream to kill a dragon, I want nothing to do with killing dragons."

"We're not gonna kill it, we're just checking to see where it landed," Hiccup explained. "Besides, everyone still teases us for being different. Us outsiders have to stick together."

Freida just chuckled. "Point taken," She gave in, before the two of them started running to the forest.


	2. The Night Fury

**Hey!**

**Thank you to those who are enjoying the story and reviewing, I appreciate it :) Anyway, I had some free time on my hands yesterday and earlier today, and I was able to write the second chapter, so I figured I might as well post it.**

**Not much of Freida's 'Dragon Whispering' abilities are explained yet in this chapter, but I'm planning to have her explain everything when Hiccup starts to bond with Toothless at the cove.**

**One more thing, some of you guys have been telling me that this is too much like the movie. I can understand that, so if any of you have some small suggestions on how to make this story better, I'd love to hear them.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review :)**

**I do not own anything to do with How to Train Your Dragon, except Freida**

* * *

It was already the middle of the afternoon, and Hiccup and Freida had already searched have of the forest. Hiccup sighed, before looking down at the map he drew in his notebook, and X'ed out another area. Frustrated, Hiccup started scribbling everywhere in the page, before he slammed his book shut. "The gods hate me," He sighed, as he placed his notebook back in his vest.

"I doubt they hate you," Freida insisted, as she tried to make Hiccup feel better.

"Right, some people lose their knife, or a mug, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup grumbled, as he swatted away a tree branch, but the branch ended up hitting him in the face.

"Okay, maybe they do hate you," Freida agreed, before she looked forward, and her eyes widened.

Hiccup looked over in the same direction, before he saw the tree in front of them was split in half. Hiccup's eyes followed the direction of where the side of the tree was leaning, before he noticed a large skid mark on the ground that led downhill. Freida and Hiccup exchanged glances, before the two of them stumbled down the hill and looked past it to see a Night Fury.

Quickly, the two teenagers ducked and hid, before they peeked over the hill and noticed that the Night Fury was still unconscious. "Holy shit," Freida breathed, as she looked down at the dragon.

Hiccup and Freida jumped over and hid behind a large rock. They both looked at the Night Fury, and noticed that it was tied down with some bolas.

"Oh wow, I did it. I actually did it! This fixes everything! Yes!" Hiccup cheered, as he placed his foot on top of the dragon. "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

Suddenly, the Night Fury's arm jerked, making Hiccup yelp and stumble back onto the rock. "It's still alive," Freida mumbled, as she smiled slightly and watched it breathe. She walked over to the dragon and knelt beside it, and tried her best to calm it down. "It's alright, just calm down, no one's gonna hurt you."

"Uh, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked Freida with a slightly freaked out look on his face.

"It's scared, I'm trying to calm it down," Freida explained. "Duh."

"Scared?" Hiccup repeated. "Seriously?"

"What? Dragon's get scared too, you know," Freida stated.

"Okay, how are you doing that?" Hiccup asked. "It's like you can understand that thing's thoughts and feelings."

Freida glanced down a bit, and just remained silent.

Eventually, the Night Fury's large green eyes opened up, making Hiccup take a step back. The dragon looked over at Freida, who tried to comfort it, before glancing at Hiccup, who grabbed a small knife and pointed it forwards. "What are you doing?" Freida asked, as she stood up and faced Hiccup. "You said you weren't gonna kill it!"

"Yeah, well I also told Gobber I would stay at home," Hiccup pointed out. "I lied."

"Can't you see how frightened it is?" Freida said, glancing down at the dragon. "We have to let it go."

"No way! Killing this thing is the only way I'll be able to prove my father wrong, and become a real Viking." Hiccup insisted, while Freida stood defensively in front of the Night Fury. "Freida, move."

Freida crossed her arms. "No, and you can't make me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, before he started shoving Freida. It took moment, before Hiccup was able to shove Freida on the ground. After he did so, Hiccup stood over the Night Fury, his knife still in his hands, which were shaking slightly. "I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm-I'm gonna cut out your heart, and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." Hiccup encouraged himself, pointing down his knife and taking a deep breath. "I'm a Viking!"

As Hiccup glanced down at the Night Fury, he was able to see that it really was scared, just like Freida said. Hiccup shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, while the Night Fury leaned back its head and closed its eyes, accepting his possible death. Freida closed her eyes and looked away too, not wanting to watch the dragon get killed.

In the end, Hiccup groaned, as his arms dropped down and he looked at the poor dragon. "I did this..." He realized, stepping back slightly. Freida opened her eyes again and glanced over at Hiccup and the Night Fury. "You were right," Hiccup said, as he glanced over at Freida. "I can't kill this thing."

Freida smiled at Hiccup's decision, before she stood up and walked over to his side. "You realize we can't just leave him, right?" She told Hiccup, looking down at the Night Fury, whose eyes were still closed. "Since you're not gonna kill it, someone's eventually gonna find it and will."

Hiccup sighed. "I hate it when you're right," He said, before he knelt down beside the dragon and started cutting the ropes.

The Night Fury's eyes snapped open and glanced down at Hiccup, who continued to cut the ropes. After Hiccup cut the last one, the Night Fury pounced on top of him and growled. "Okay, maybe I was wrong!" Freida realized, as she backed away slightly. "We should've left it."

"Gee, you think?!" Hiccup panicked slightly, looking up and making eye contact with the dragon, who glared straight at him.

Eventually, the Night Fury's wings spread out, before it roared in Hiccup's face and flew off. Freida glanced over at Hiccup, who breathed heavily and grabbed his small knife, before standing up. The two teenagers watched at the Night Fury struggled to fly straight, and it ended up hitting several trees and rocks.

"Okay, we better get home. Come one, you can do it," Freida encouraged Hiccup, who was hyperventilating.

As the two of them turned around, Hiccup dropped his knife and groaned, before he fell forwards and became fainted. Freida just sighed, before she grabbed Hiccup and started dragging him back to the village.

* * *

Later in the evening, Hiccup was already awake, and Freida walked with him back to his house. "You sure you're feeling better already?" Freida asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiccup assured Freida, as they arrived at the front door of his house.

"I should get going, my parents will be wondering where I am," Freida told Hiccup.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Hiccup asked.

Freida nodded. "Yep," She said, before she started to walk away. "By the way, Hiccup," Freida called, as she turned around again, and Hiccup faced her. "You did the right thing back there," She said with a small smile, before she started walking back to her house.

Hiccup smiled a bit too, before he went inside his house and noticed his dad was there. Quickly and quietly, Hiccup was able to make it to the stairs. "Hiccup," Stoick called, making Hiccup wince slightly.

"Dad...uh, I have to talk to you, dad," Hiccup started.

"I have to speak to you too, son," Stoick agreed, before he and Hiccup took a deep breath.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons."

"I think it's time you learned to fight dragons."

Hiccup and Stoick then looked at each other. "What?" They both asked.

"Uh, you go first," Hiccup insisted.

"Alright, you get your wish," Stoick gave in, as he looked up at his son. "Dragon Training, you start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first!" Hiccup groaned and panicked slightly, as he walked halfway down the stairs, and tried to find a way to explain. "Uh, cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of Dragon Fighting Vikings, but do we have enough...Bread Making Vikings? Or Small Home Repair Vikings-?"

"You're going to need this," Stoick said, not listening, as he handed Hiccup a one sided axe.

Hiccup stumbled backwards slightly, as he tried to hold the axe. "I don't want to fight dragons," He tried to explain to his father.

Stoick just laughed at Hiccup's response. "Yes you do,"

"Rephrase," Hiccup muttered, as he climbed down the rest of the stairs. "Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons!" Stoick insisted. "Don't tell me your little hippie friend has gotten to you. I knew she was a bad influence."

"Well, a little bit, and her name is Freida, actually. And if anything, she's not bad." Hiccup insisted. "Either way though, I'm very extra sure I won't kill dragons."

"Look, this is serious, son," Stoick stated, as he looked down at Hiccup, and picked up the axe. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you," He said, before handing the axe back to Hiccup. "Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of...this."

Hiccup looked down at himself again, before looking back up at his dad. "You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?" Stoick asked.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided..." Hiccup tried to say.

"Deal?!" Stoick said, with more force.

Hiccup just sighed. "Deal," He gave in.

"Good," Stoick nodded, before he grabbed a sack and his helmet. "Train hard, and I'll be back...probably," He promised, before he started walking out.

"Alright then, I'll be here," Hiccup said. "...maybe."


	3. First Day of Dragon Training

**Hello!**

**So, thank you to the few that have reviewed, followed, and added this story to their faves :) I really appreciate it**

**Also, you guys will notice that I added a Changewing in this chapter instead of a Gronkle like in the movie. This is because I'm planning on making the Changewing Freida's dragon later in the story**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please review your opinions :)**

**I do not own anything to do with How To Train Your Dragon**

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announced, as he lifted up the gate of the arena.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut entered the arena together with determined looks on their faces. "No turning back," Astrid said, as she and the others looked around the arena.

"I hope I get some serious burns," Tuffnut grinned.

"I'm hoping for some mauling," Ruffnut added. "Like on my shoulder, or lower back."

Astrid nodded slightly. "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," She agreed.

"Yeah, no kidding," Hiccup said lamely, as everyone turned around and just realized he was there, along with Freida. "Pain, love it."

"You don't have to agree with them, Hiccup," Freida insisted. "Besides, most of them are mental."

Tuffnut groaned a bit. "Who let in the Talking Stick, and the Hippie?"

"I'm not a hippie," Freida said with an annoyed tone, as she crossed her arms. "I only came so Hiccup wouldn't be completely lonely. The fact that the rest of you will most likely get beat up was a bonus." She added, making most of the other Viking teenagers glare at her, but she didn't care.

"Let's get started!" Gobber exclaimed, before anything got physical. "The recruit who does best will get the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village," He explained, twisting his hook as emphasis, making Freida wince slightly.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him?" Snotlout teased, making the twins laugh.

"Yeah, can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut added, as his sister and Snotlout laughed again, while Fishlegs stayed silent, and Astrid rolled her eyes.

As the Viking teenagers walked away, Gobber patted Hiccup's shoulder. "Think of it this way. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target!" Gobber told Hiccup. "Then they'll go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

"Gobber, maybe you should stop trying to make Hiccup feel better. It's not doing any more good," Freida insisted, before she faced Hiccup. "Look, you don't need height or muscles to impress anyone. Just use the one thing none of them have: a brain." She said, making Hiccup smile a bit. "You'll do fine."

"Yeah, go ahead and listen to your girlfriend," Tuffnut teased.

Freida glared at Tuffnut and clench her fist, before taking a sudden step forward, and making Tuffnut wince and step back. Freida just smiled at Tuffnut's reaction, before she walked over to the side of the arena.

"In these doors are just a few of the many species that you will learn to fight," Gobber announced, as the dragons in the gates roared. "The Deadly Nadder,"

"Armor 16," Fishlegs said, with a determined look on his face.

"The Hideous Zippleback,"

"11 stealth, x2,"

"The Gronkle,"

"Jaw Strength 8,"

"The Monstrous Nightmare,"

"Fire-Power 15,"

"The Terrible Terror,"

"Attack 8, Venom 12-"

"Would you stop that?!" Gobber yelled, getting annoyed, before he rolled his eyes and held the handle of the last gate. "And, the Changewing."

Fishlegs couldn't help but glance down at Hiccup. "Speed 14," He whispered.

"Whoa, wait!" Snotlout stepped forward. "Aren't you gonna teach us first?"

"He believes in learning on the job," Freida called, and smirked slightly at Snotlout's panicked look. "Have fun."

Gobber pulled down on the handle, before the gate opened up...and nothing came out. The Viking teens squinted and looked inside the dark cage, before they saw a large pair of eyes open up. Suddenly, a Changewing flew out of the cage and roared down at the students; its scales resembling a stony concrete pattern, before the scales changed into the dragon's normal brown, red, and orange pattern.

The Vikings teens screamed, as they started running around the arena while the Changewing chased them, and Freida couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks for the support!" Hiccup told Freida sarcastically, as he ran by her.

"Today's lesson is about survival," Gobber started. "If you get blasted, you're dead. Now, what's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A Doctor?" Hiccup guessed.

"+5 Speed?" Fishlegs asked.

"A shield!" Astrid answered.

"Yes, shield! Go!" Gobber ordered, as the Viking teens started running to the shields.

Freida glanced over at Gobber. "The shield is the most important piece of equipment, right?"

"Right!" Gobber nodded, before walking over to Hiccup, who was having trouble picking up his shield. "If you had to choose between a sword and a shield, take the shield." He said, before shoving Hiccup forward.

Meanwhile, the twins were fighting over a shield with skulls and fire painted on it. "Get you're hands off my shield!" Tuffnut demanded.

"There are like a million shields!" Ruffnut argued.

"Take that one," Tuffnut told his sister, glancing at a shield with a pink flower on it. "It has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut was able to grab the skull shield, before she whacked her brother on the head with it. "Oops, now this one has blood on it," She said with a smile.

As the twins continued to fight over the shield, the Changewing fired acid in their direction, but the acid hit the shield instead and destroyed it. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber called, before turning to face his students. Those shields are good for another thing: noise. Make lots of it, it'll throw off a dragon's aim!"

The teens then started banging their weapons on their shields, which confused the Changewing, who roared. Freida winced at the sound of the roar, while the dragon's vision was getting blurry from the noise. As the Changewing shook its head, it started roaring loudly, making an equal amount of noise that the shields did.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots!" Gobber added. "How much does a Changewing have?"

"5?" Snotlout guessed.

Fishlegs shook his head, before raising his hand. "No, 6!"

"Correct, 6! That's one for each of ya!" Gobber stated, before the Changewing spit acid and melted Fishlegs' shield. "Fishlegs, out!"

As Fishlegs screamed an ran, Hiccup hit in the corner of the arena, behind his shield. "Hiccup, get it there!" Gobber demanded, before acid was spit in Hiccup's direction, making Hiccup scream and run back behind into the corner, behind his shield again.

Meanwhile, Snotlout was busy trying to impress Astrid, who was trying to focus. "So anyway, uh, I moved into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime and work out, you always look like you work out," Snotlout suggested, as he watched Astrid cartwheel away, before acid was fired at his shield and melted it.

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber called.

As Astrid stood up, Hiccup walked up behind her. "So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" He asked her.

"No, just you," Astrid said, before she rolled over and avoided a blast of acid from the Changewing.

The blast ended up knocking Hiccup's shield out of his hand, so while he started running and tried to grab it, the Changewing started chasing him. "Hiccup!" Freida yelled, as the Changewing cornered Hiccup against a wall.

Freida glanced over at the rack full of weapons, before she sighed. "I can't believe I'm really going to do this," She muttered, before she grabbed a chain from the rack, and started running over to Hiccup and the dragon.

Right before the Changewing could fire acid at Hiccup and melt him, Freida swung her chain, which wrapped itself around the Changewing's nose horn, before she yanked on it and redirected the dragon's blast, so that the acid was fired above Hiccup. As the Changewing snarled at Freida, she started dragging it back to the gate, and it looked as if she was having a conversation with it.

"Look, I'm sorry I yanked on your horn, but in my defense, you were about to melt my friend!" Freida whispered harshly (so the others couldn't hear) to the Changewing, who made a pouting noise as they arrived at the gate. "Alright, I promise I won't hurt you again, okay girl?" She promised, as she unwrapped the chain from the dragon's horn, and the Changewing nodded. "Good. And since you were so cooperative, I'll bring you some fireweed and honeycombs later," Freida added, making the dragon smile.

Freida smiled back at the dragon, before she closed the gate and turned around to see everyone staring at her oddly. "What?" Freida asked, hoping none of them heard her conversation with the Changewing. "It's not as if I killed it! I just returned it to its gate." She said, glancing down and getting slightly nervous, before she walked back to the side of the arena.

"Anyway," Gobber said, stretching out the word and getting the Viking teens' attentions. "Be sure to remember that a dragon will always," He started, before glancing down at Hiccup. "_Always,_ go for the kill."

* * *

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup wondered, as he picked up one of the ends of the broken bolas.

After Dragon Training, Hiccup and Freida returned to Raven's Point, and tried searching for the Night Fury from the previous day. Hiccup placed down the weight, before he and Freida started searching the forest. As they searched, Freida grabbed some fireweed flowers and stuff them into a small satchel she brought with her, which also contained some honeycombs with them.

"Alright, what's with the fireweed and honeycombs?" Hiccup asked, as he turned around and faced Freida.

"They're the Changewings' favorite food," Freida explained. "I promised the one at the arena I would bring her some for being cooperative with me earlier."

"Cooperative? It almost melted me with acid!" Hiccup reminded Freida. "I know that you don't like fighting dragons, but whenever you get near one, it's like you're playing peacemaker with it."

"Uh...look! Maybe the Night Fury in there!" Freida pointed at a large gap in some rocks, trying to change the subject, before she walked over to it, while Hiccup sighed and followed her.

The two of them walked through the gaps, and arrived at a large cover. "Wow, it's beautiful here," Freida realized, as she heard some birds singing.

"Yeah, but there's no sign of a dragon anywhere here," Hiccup pointed out, before he frowned. "This was stupid."

"Maybe not," Freida said, before she and Hiccup noticed some black scales on the ground.

As Hiccup crouched down and picked up one of the scales, the Night Fury flew right in front of him upwards. Hiccup and Freida yelled, as they stumbled backwards, before noticing that the dragon was trying to climb up and out of the cove. With a roar, the Night Fury lost its grip and started to fall, before it soared over the pond and landed on the ground.

Hiccup and Freida exchanged glanced, before the two of them climbed down a couple of rocks and crouched down. Once again, the Night Fury tried to fly, but it ended up hitting the wall and fell back down. As the dragon continued to attempt to fly, Hiccup grabbed his notebook out of his vest and started sketching it.

"Why don't you just fly away?" Hiccup wondered.

"Maybe because he can't," Freida suggested, pointing at the left tail fin of Hiccup's sketch.

Hiccup looked back down at the Night Fury, and realized that he didn't have a tail fin, so Hiccup erased it in his sketch. The two of them watched as the Night Fury landed back on the ground, before it noticed a fish in the pond. Creeping over to the pond, the dragon stuck its head in the water, but all the fish ended up swimming away.

Suddenly, Hiccup's pencil slipped out of his hand, before making a small noise as it landed on the ground. Unfortunately, the Night Fury heard it, before glancing up to see the two teenagers on the rocks. Hiccup froze a bit, while the dragon tilted its head in a curious sort of way.

It wasn't long until Hiccup and Freida started making their way back to the village, and Hiccup couldn't help but think that he'd be seeing the Night Fury more often now.


	4. Curiosity

**Hey There Everyone!**

**So, I got this chapter finished quickly just for you guys. Consider it a small Christmas gift :)**

**Anyway, thanks to you guys who reviewed the last chapter and liked the idea of a Changewing. Just so you know, I got all the information on that dragon and any other dragon referenced in this chapter from the 'How to Train Your Dragon' Wikia page online. I am also aware of the Changewing's shot limit being 10, not 6, but I kept it as 6 so it would fit the story a bit more.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review, and have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :)**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

As rain pounded on the ground outside, Hiccup and Freida arrived, soaking wet, at the mess hall at night to see Gobber and the Viking teenagers talking about the lesson from earlier. "Alright, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked his students.

"I mistimed my somersault dive," Astrid criticized herself. "It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse-tumble."

"Yeah, we noticed," Ruffnut commented.

"No, you were great," Snotlout insisted, glancing over at the blonde viking. "It was so, Astrid."

Gobber shook his head. "You're right, you have to be tough on ya'selves," He said, before noticing Hiccup and Freida sitting down at a different table, and Hiccup was frowning. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up," Ruffnut answered, as if it was obvious.

"He didn't get eaten," Tuffnut suggested.

Astrid just rolled her eyes. "He wasn't where he should be."

"Thank you, Astrid!" Gobber nodded, before hitting the twins in the head.

"If we're on the topic of mistakes, one that Freida made was trying to talk to a dragon," Snotlout added with a laugh. "That was just plain stupid."

Freida glared over at Snotlout. "Knock it off, Snot-For-Brains!" She snapped, before she frowned with Hiccup.

"Alright, enough with the insults!" Gobber demanded, before he cleared off the table, pulled out a book, and slammed the book on the table. "The Dragon Manual. Everything with know about every dragon we know of," He explained, before thunder rumbled outside. "No attacks tonight, study up," Gobber instructed, as he started walking away.

"Wait," Tuffnut paused. "You mean _read_?"

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added, sounding disgusted.

"Why read the words when you can kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout complained, as he banged his fist on the table.

"Oh! I've read it like 7 times," Fishlegs said, as he started to get excited, while everyone stared oddly at him. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face, and there's this other dragon that buries itself for like a week-"

Tuffnut cut off Fishlegs. "Yeah, that's sounds great," He said sarcastically. "And there's a chance I was going to read that..."

"But now..." Ruffnut trailed off, sounding bored.

"How 'bout this? You guys go read, while I kill something?" Snotlout suggested, before he started to leave.

It wasn't long until Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs followed him, while Hiccup walked over to Astrid. "So, I guess we'll have to share..."

"Read it," Astrid interrupted, shoving the book in Hiccup's direction, before following everyone else.

Hiccup sighed, as the Viking teens left, and the mess hall doors slammed shut. "See? What did I tell you? No brains!" Freida told Hiccup, as the two of them chuckled. "Come on, we'll read it together."

* * *

As time passed, all the Vikings left the mess hall, except for Hiccup and Freida, who were busy studying. Freida placed some candles on the table to light up the room, before she sat down next to Hiccup, who opened up the manual and started reading. "Dragon Classifications," He started reading.

"Let's see," Freida muttered, looking down at the pages. "Stoker Class, Boulder Class, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery, and Strike," She listed the different classes, as Hiccup turned the page.

"Thunderdrum," Hiccup started, as thunder struck outside. "This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man in close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Freida flipped a couple of pages, before she started reading. "Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees," She read, before repeating, "Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Hiccup grabbed the book next, before he flipped the page again. "Scauldron, sprays boiling water at its victims. Extremely dangerous..."

Suddenly, thunder and lightning cracked outside, making Hiccup and Freida turn to the door and shriek to see that the door was open. The two of them eventually ignored it, before going back to the book. "Whispering Death, tend to dwell in underground tunnels they burrow themselves, resurfacing to attack any oncoming prey. Kill on sight," Freida said, before flipping the page and recognizing some of the next dragons.

"Gronkle...Zippleback...the Skrill...Boneknapper," Hiccup continued, as he quickly flipped through the pages. "Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out,"

"Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight," Freida read, as Hiccup continued to flip, before she rolled her eyes. "Okay, I think we get the point."

Finally, Hiccup arrived at the last page, which was mostly blank. "Night Fury, Speed: Unknown, Size: Unknown," He started reading, as he and Freida glanced down at the book. "The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. You're only chance: hide and pray it _does not find you._" Hiccup finished, thinking for a moment, and placing his sketch of a Night Fury on top of the book. "If Night Furies are meant to be this fierce and deadly, what stopped the one we found from finishing us off?"

"Ever thought to think that just maybe, the book could be wrong? That all of us could be wrong about dragons?" Freida asked, while Hiccup considered it. "Anyway, I should get going. I still have to give Aeola her fireweed and honeycombs."

"Who's Aeola?" Hiccup asked, glancing over at Freida.

"The Changewing, from the arena. I named her Aeola," Freida explained, glancing down and sounding slightly embarrassed "It translates into changeable, or nimble, since the Changewing can change the color of its scales, and its' also a bit quick and light in movement."

"You named a dragon?" Hiccup stated. "Seriously, you owe me an explanation for your creepy attachment to dragons."

"It's not an attachment. And trust me, I'll explain everything soon," Freida promised. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Hiccup."

Freida started walking away into the rain, leaving Hiccup by himself, and giving him lots of time to think about what to do next.

* * *

"Hey, you know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies," Hiccup started, as he looked up at Gobber. "Is there another book, or a sequel? Or maybe just a Night Fury pamphlet?" He tried to say, before a fire ball was shot at his spear and broke it in half.

"Focus, Hiccup!" Gobber called from outside. "You're not even trying!"

It was already the next day, and the arena had been transformed into a large maze. The Vikings teens were stuck in the maze with shields and their weapons, trying to survive a Deadly Nadder that was in the maze too, while Gobber and Freida watched from outside, where they could see the entire arena.

"Today is all about attack!" Gobber announced, as Hiccup ran from the Nadder, which roared at him. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet, your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

The Nadder was able to spot Fishlegs, before it fired poisonous spikes from its tail. Fishlegs just screamed, as he ran and used his shield to block the spikes from hitting him. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"

"Look for its blind spot," Gobber suggested, ignoring Fishlegs. "Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran together, until they ended up running in front of the Nadder, who couldn't see them well. "Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut coughed, as she and Tuffnut moved and stayed in the Nadder's blind spot.

"If you don't like it, then get your own blind spot," Tuffnut snapped, as he nudged his sister.

It wasn't long until the twins started fighting each other again, and got out of the dragon's blind spot. The Nadder roared, before it shot a stream of fire from its mouth, so Ruffnut and Tuffnut started running again.

"A little tip, dragons have blind spots, but they don't have deaf spots," Freida called down with her elbow on a bar and her chin on her hand, so you could tell that she was getting bored. "They also have the hottest fire, so try not to get burned."

As everyone continued running, Hiccup stopped and looked up at Gobber, who snickered slightly. "Hey, Gobber, how exactly would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"No one's ever met one lived to tell the tale," Gobber stated. "Now go!"

"I know, I know," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "But hypothetically-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid whispered harshly, as Hiccup glanced over to see her and Snotlout kneeling down and hiding behind their shields for protection. "Get down."

Astrid peeked by the corner, to see the Nadder slowly creeping over. While the Nadder was looking away, Astrid and Snotlout rolled over quietly to the next wall, but when Hiccup tried to roll over, he ended up getting weighed down by his shield. The Nadder was able to hear this, before it flew up into the air, and eventually found Astrid and Snotlout.

"Watch out, babe, I'll take care of this," Snotlout said confidently to Astrid, before he threw his mace at the Nadder...and missed, making Astrid glare at him. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!" Snotlout insisted, before the Nadder shot fire again, and he and Astrid continued to run. "What do you want me to do? Block out the sun?"

While Snotlout continued to ramble, the Nadder changed Astrid, who took a sharp turn and made the Nadder crash into a wall. It wasn't long before the Nadder started wrecking the rest of the maze too.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was still trying to talk to Gobber. "Has anyone ever seen one napping?" He asked, while everyone behind him ran.

"Hiccup!" Freida pointed, before Hiccup turned around to see Astrid jumping over the walls, and the Nadder continued to knock them down.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed, before she fell and landed on top of Hiccup, and her axe got stuck in his shield.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield," Tuffnut teased from the side.

"She could do better," Ruffnut added.

Astrid stood up and placed her foot on Hiccup's face, trying to get her axe unstuck. Astrid just grabbed her axe, with the shield still on it, before she whacked the Nadder in the face with it, destroying the shield in the process. "No!" Freida cried, as she glared down at Astrid. "You hurt her!"

"That's kind of the whole point of this lesson, Freida," Gobber reminded Freida.

Freida just rolled her eyes, before she jumped through the bars and landed safely on the ground of the arena. "I'll get the Nadder back to its cage before it decides to fry Astrid...though I wouldn't mind seeing that," She whispered the last part, before she led the Nadder back, trying to calm it down just like the last time.

Astrid glanced at the Nadder, before she glared down at Hiccup. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" She exclaimed, clearly furious. "Our parents' war is about to become ours," She said, before pointing down the blade of her axe at Hiccup. "Figure out which side you're on," Astrid told Hiccup, before she started walking away.

Once Astrid left, Freida walked over to Hiccup and helped him up. "Alright, ready to head home?"

"Not yet," Hiccup shook his head. "There's somewhere I wanna go first."


	5. Learning to Trust

**Hello!**

**Again, thank you to those who are enjoying this story and giving me feedback, I really appreciate it. In this chapter, Hiccup and Toothless get to bond, and we'll finally get an explanation on Freida's 'dragon whispering' abilities.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

After Dragon Training, Hiccup and Freida traveled back to the cove to see if the Night Fury was still there. The two of them hid behind a shield, before they peeked up, and Hiccup raised a fish to use as bait. Hiccup threw the fish forward, before he and Freida tried to walk forward, but the shield got stuck in between two rocks.

"Just great," Hiccup grumbled, before he went underneath the shield, and Freida went after him.

Hiccup grabbed the fish from the ground, and looked around the cove, before Freida heard something behind them. Freida tapped Hiccup on the shoulder, before Hiccup turned around and let out a small gasp, as the Night Fury crawled down from a rock and took a defensive stance on the ground. As Hiccup tried to hand the fish to the dragon, it growled at him and backed away slightly.

"You don't happen to have your knife, do you?" Freida asked, as she eyed Hiccup and crossed her arms. "Get rid of it."

"Got it," Hiccup nodded, before he reached inside his vest and pulled out his knife, dropping it on the ground and eventually kicking it into the pond.

As soon as the knife was gone, the Night Fury sat up, set down its wings, and its ears lifted up. It stared at Hiccup, as its pupils grew larger and made it look more innocent looking. "It actually looks a little cute that way," Freida smiled slightly, looking at the Night Fury.

"Yeah, but who knows when it'll go back into its 'danger mode'," Hiccup pointed out, before he winced slightly and held out the fish again.

Slowly, the Night Fury crept forward and opened up its mouth, to reveal its soft pink toothless gums. "Toothless?" Hiccup noticed. "I could've sworn you had-"

Suddenly, sharp teeth shot out from the dragon's gums, as the Night Fury grabbed the fish with its mouth and ate it quickly.

"-teeth," Hiccup finished, before thinking for a moment. "Toothless...that's actually not a bad name for him."

"I thought you said naming a dragon was stupid," Freida reminded Hiccup, when she told him about the name she chose for the Changewing at the arena.

"Well, I just thought it would be odd to keep calling him 'the Night Fury' all the time," Hiccup pointed out.

"Same thing for me with Aeola," Freida stated.

The Night Fury, now officially named Toothless to Hiccup and Freida, tilted its head and started stepping closer to Hiccup, who slowly moved back and eventually fell down, as Toothless cornered him by a large rock. "I-I don't have anymore," Hiccup tried to tell Toothless, hoping he wouldn't get eaten himself.

Toothless squinted a bit, before his stomach churned and he regurgitated half of the fish onto Hiccup's lap. "Eew..." Hiccup winced, looking down at the half-eaten fish that was covered in dragon saliva.

Freida and Hiccup watched as Toothless sat down on his hind legs, staring at Hiccup again with his large and curious eyes. "Uh, I think he wants you to eat it," Freida realized, as she looked down at Hiccup.

"What?!" Hiccup wrinkled his nose. "No way!"

"He's trying to be polite!" Freida snapped slightly. "Just do it."

Hiccup sighed as he grabbed the slimy fish and raised it to his mouth, hesitating slightly, before he took a bite out of the fish. "Gross..." Freida muttered, as she placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to throw up.

"Mmm..." Hiccup mumbled, before he raised the fish towards Toothless, hoping he would eat the rest. Instead, Toothless made a swallowing sound, making Hiccup's shoulders drop. "Mmm!" He silently complained, before realizing he couldn't win this argument.

Holding his breath, Hiccup swallowed the fish, resisting the urge to throw it back up. "Ugh..." He groaned, before shaking his head and glancing up at Freida. "Happy now?"

"Mostly," Freida nodded. "The rest of me is trying hard not to vomit right now..."

Hiccup looked back at Toothless, before giving him a weak smile. Toothless squinted a bit at Hiccup, before the corners of his mouth raised, as he attempted to smile too. Hiccup and Freida watched as Toothless gave them a toothless and gummy smile. As Hiccup stood, he reached out his hand to touch Toothless, but the dragon went back into 'danger mode' again, and flew over to the opposite side of the pond.

"What was that all about?" Hiccup wondered. "I thought he trusted me now. I gave him fish that he barfed up and gave back to me! Didn't you say he was playing nice now and being polite?"

"Just because you act nice and polite in front of someone doesn't mean you automatically have to like them," Freida pointed out. "Remember, you tried to kill him in the first place! I can tell it's gonna take a lot more than feeding him some fish to gain his trust."

"Okay, I think now's a good time to give me that explanation of yours," Hiccup decided. "How come every time you see a dragon, it's like you can understand it?"

Freida sighed a bit. "It's because I can," She stated, before she sat down on a large rock. "The reason my family and I hate harming dragons is because some of us can understand them. It's pretty rare though, it usually skips a generation or two. Since my grandmother died a few years ago, I'm the only one in my family that can understand dragons now. Even though the rest of my family doesn't have the same ability I do, they were still taught that killing dragons is wrong."

"Wait, how is it even possible to communicate with dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but clearly it's possible since I can," Freida pointed out. "Basically, instead of all the roaring and growling a dragon does, I can actually hear the words they speak as if it were English, and all dragons can already understand any language, so they understand me too," She explained, before sighing. "When you have an ability like mine, all the dragon raids in the village are practically like bloodbaths. Hearing the cries and pleads of those dragons right before they die...well, it makes it sound like we're the monsters."

Hiccup looked up at Freida and thought about it. "I guess I never thought about it that way."

"No one outside of my family ever has," Freida stated. "I'm assuming Berk must be the closest place where there's lots of food, which is why the dragons come here and steal it, I guess. Then all the Vikings come out and attack them when all they're trying to do is survive. They only fight back to defend themselves."

"Haven't you ever tried to communicate with one of the dragons and find out if that's the right answer?" Hiccup asked Freida.

"No," Freida shook her head. "I never really encounter dragons, so I never really get to find out."

Freida turned and faced Hiccup. "Look, you can't tell anyone about this," She insisted. "If anyone found out about it, they'd claim I'm cursed, or that I'm a demon, or some shit like that. I could end up being killed! Either that, or they use me somehow to help them, and all of the dragons die."

"Don't worry, you can count on me," Hiccup assured Freida. "I swear that I will never tell anyone about your ability."

"Thank you," Freida nodded, and smiled slightly.

"So, if you can understand dragons, I guess that makes you a Dragon Whisperer, right?" Hiccup asked.

"It's not my favorite term, but sure," Freida shrugged. "I'm a Dragon Whisperer."

Hiccup glanced over at Toothless on the other side of the pond, before turning back to Freida. "Can you tell what Toothless is feeling?"

Freida turned around and looked at Toothless. "Well, he seems kind of tired. Not really in the mood to be bothered," She observed, before she noticed that the sun was starting to set. "Should we start getting home?"

"I'm not," Hiccup responded as he sat down on a rock and picked up a stick from the ground. "I don't really have anywhere else to be right now, so I might as well stay here."

"In that case, I'll stay with you," Freida decided, as she sat down next to Hiccup.

* * *

A little bit later, Hiccup used the stick to draw a sketch of Toothless in the dirt. As Hiccup was finishing his sketch, Toothless made his way over and watched. "He says he likes your sketch," Freida told Hiccup, who smiled slightly.

Toothless ran over to a tree, before he broke off a tree branch with his mouth and ran back. Setting down the stick, Toothless started drawing on the ground too, making several lines and loops in the dirt, and looking back and forth between Hiccup and the ground. When he was done, Toothless set down the branch and took a moment to admire his work.

"What's it meant to be?" Hiccup asked, as he stood up and looked at the lines.

"Hard to say," Freida said, tilting her head sideways and smiled to herself. "But it looks like Toothless feels like he did a job well done."

As Hiccup took a step forward, his foot ended up touching one of the lines Toothless drew. Instantly, Toothless growled at Hiccup and got into a defensive stance again. Hiccup winced slightly, realizing his mistake, before he removed his foot, and Toothless became calm again and purred. Hiccup started to test a theory, as he placed his foot down again, and Toothless growled once more. Hiccup did this another time, before he smiled at Toothless' intelligence.

"You might wanna stop doing that," Freida suggested. "It's starting to piss him off."

Hiccup nodded and smiled at Toothless, before he started walking around the drawing, careful not to step on any of the lines. Eventually, Hiccup sensed something behind him, and looked up to see Toothless sitting above him, making a purring noise.

Slowly and carefully, Hiccup stretched out his hand trying to tough Toothless, who moved his head back slightly and growled lowly at him. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup bowed his head down and closed his eyes, stretching out his hand once more.

After a small moment, Hiccup cringed as he felt something warm and scaly touch his hand, before he opened his eyes and looked up to see Toothless with his eyes closed, lightly pressing his snout into his hand, which made Freida smile. Eventually Toothless leaned back and opened his eyes again, before he flew back to the opposite side of the pond.

"What just happened?" Hiccup mumbled, looking down at his hand.

Freida stood up and walked over to Hiccup with an approving smile on her face. "He trusts you."


	6. A New Tail Fin

**Hey People!**

**So, thank you to those who are reviewing/following/adding this story to their faves/just enjoying the story.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading, and please review :)**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

"...and with one twist, took my hand and swallowed it whole!" Gobber exclaimed, as he told everyone a story on top of one of the watch towers. "And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must've passed the word, cause it wasn't months before I saw another one of them take my leg," He finished, lifting up his right leg, which was pegged.

The Vikings teens (all except for Hiccup, Freida, and Astrid) 'ooh'ed at the story to show they were somewhat interested. "Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon?" Fishlegs spoke up. "Like if your mind was still in control of it? You could kill the dragon from the inside by crushing its heart, or something," He finished, earning a couple of odd looks from the others.

"I'm swear, I'm so angry right now!" Snotlout growled, before looking over at Gobber. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand, and your beautiful foot. I'll chop the legs of any dragon I fight...with my face!"

"It's the wings and the tails you really want," Gobber stated, pulling off the wing of his chicken. "If it can't fly, it can't get away," He explained, as Hiccup and Freida started listening. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hiccup and Freida both exchanged glances, and knew they were thinking the same thing. Hiccup's bolas not only captured Toothless, but it also ripped off his left tail fin, which was meant to be there the whole time. Now that one of his tail fins were gone, Toothless wasn't able to fly anymore, which was why he was never able to leave the cove, or fly straight.

Gobber yawned loudly and stretched out his arms. "Alright, I'm off to bed," He decided. "You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare...but who will get the honor of killing it?"

As the Viking teens started to get excited and brag to each other, none of them noticed Hiccup and Freida sneak away...all except for Astrid, but she just ignored it and went back to the fire.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and Freida traveled back to the cove. Freida dragged a large basket of different fish, while Hiccup carried something that he and Freida spent all night making at the blacksmith shop. With Hiccup's blacksmith skills and Freida's dragon knowledge, the two of them were able to create a new tail fin for Toothless to use so he could be able to fly again.

"Hey, Toothless?" Freida called, as Toothless looked up at her and Hiccup. "We brought breakfast," She said, as she set down the basket and kicked it over, making all the fish fall out. "So, what did you get anyway?" Freida asked, glancing at Hiccup since he was the one who grabbed the fish.

"Well, I got some salmon, some nice Atlantic cod," Hiccup started listing, as Toothless moved closer to the fish and started sniffing it. "And a whole smoked eel."

Instantly, Toothless backed away from the basket and made a low growling sound. Hiccup looked down at the fish before he picked up the eel, which made Toothless roar and panic. "The eel! Get rid of it!" Freida told Hiccup, as she tried to calm down Toothless. "I think he's scared of it."

"Okay!" Hiccup nodded, as he threw the eel to the side, and Toothless calmed down again. "I'm not fond of eel either," He said, before facing Freida, while Toothless started eating. "Remember, I'll strap the tail, while you distract him."

"Got it," Freida nodded, as she stood next to Toothless and started talking to him.

As Freida and Toothless talked with each other, Hiccup slowly crept over behind Toothless and attempted to strap on the tail fin, but Toothless kept moving, making it harder for Hiccup. Finally, Hiccup sat on top of Toothless' tail and was able to strap the tail fin onto it. Toothless' head shot up, and was able to feel the weight of his tail. It was balanced again.

"Uh, Toothless, I can understand how excited you are, but please just stay still for another moment," Freida tried to tell Toothless, who started opening up his wings. "Hiccup, you might wanna hurry!"

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, but Toothless already took off into the air with Hiccup still on his tail. "Whoa!" Hiccup yelled, as Toothless' tail flopped while he flew.

Suddenly, Toothless screamed and started to fall, but Hiccup was able to open up the tail fin, and he and Toothless started flying up into the air. "Oh my-it's working!" Hiccup realized, before shifting the tail left and making Toothless fly back to the cove. "Yes! Yes, I did it!" He cheered, as he and Toothless flew over the lake.

Toothless was able to hear Hiccup's voice, before he glanced down at his tail to see the human boy clinging onto it. Toothless flicked his tail, making Hiccup lose his grip and fall into the lake. Unfortunately, Toothless' tail fin closed up again, making the Night Fury crash in the lake too.

"So close," Freida sighed.

As Hiccup resurfaced from the water, he had a huge grin on his face. "Yeah!"

Toothless climbed out of the water, and walked over to Freida. _"Is he crazy?"_ He asked Freida, who was able to understand clearly.

Freida nodded, and watched as Hiccup climbed out of the water, still grinning like an idiot. "Yes, yes he is."

* * *

Later during the day, the Viking teens were back at the arena for another Dragon Training Lesson, and each of them had a bucket of water. "Today's lesson's is about teamwork," Gobber announced, as an explosion opened up the Zippleback's gate, and the explosion caused a green gas to fill the arena. "A wet head can't light a fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

As Gobber and Freida moved to the side, the Viking teens got lost in the gas, being aware and trying to find the Zippleback. Snotlout and Tuffnut were by themselves, Astrid and Ruffnut went together, and Hiccup was stuck with Fishlegs, who kept rambling about the Zippleback, and made Hiccup more worried. "Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion," Fishlegs mumbled. "Prefers ambush attacks, crushing its victims-"

"Would you please stop that?!" Hiccup whispered harshly, making Fishlegs shut up.

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Tuffnut were back-to-back, listening for the Zippleback's growls. "If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'm gonna-there!" Snotlout pointed to a figure in the gas, before he and Tuffnut threw their water, only to end up soaking Ruffnut and Astrid.

"Hey!" Ruffnut glared at the two boys. "It's us, idiots!"

"Your butts are getting bigger," Tuffnut laughed. "We thought you were a dragon!"

Snotlout just shook his head at Astrid. "Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque fig-"

Snotlout was cut off by Astrid punching him in the face and knocking him down. Ruffnut threw her bucket of water in Tuffnut's face, before Tuffnut yelled and disappeared into the mist. A tail also ended up tripping the girls, and knocked Astrid's bucket out of her hands, spilling the water on the ground.

Tuffnut then came out, running and screaming. "Oh, I am hurt! I am very hurt!" He yelled, running past Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now..." Fishlegs mumbled, started to get worried now.

Suddenly, one of the Zippleback's heads slithered out of the gas towards Fishlegs. Fishlegs stumbled backwards, before he threw the water onto the head, and gas started bubbling up in its mouth. "Oh, wrong head," Fishlegs realized, before the head started breathing gas at Fishlegs, who screamed and ran.

Hiccup turned around and yelped, as he saw the second head of the Zippleback, and it's mouth was sparking. Lamely, Hiccup threw the water in the air, only for it to hit the ground instead. "Aw crap," Hiccup groaned.

Freida face-palmed her head. "He's dead."

The Zippleback's pupils became wider, before its wings opened up, and both heads hissed at Hiccup, who ended up falling on the ground. "Hiccup!" Gobber called, as he took a step forward and reached out.

Suddenly, the most unbelievable thing happened. As Hiccup stood up, the Zippleback started backing away from him in fear. "Back! Back!" Hiccup commanded, as the Zippleback started backing away into its cell, while everyone watched in amazement. "Don't make me tell you again! That's right, back into your cage, and think about what you've done."

As Hiccup forced the Zippleback into its cell, Freida was able to catch the sight of Hiccup throwing the eel from earlier into the cell, and just like Toothless, the Zippleback cowered in fear from the eel and backed into the corner. Freida smiled, as Hiccup shut the gates and turned around to see Gobber and the Viking teens giving him some surprised looks.

"Uh, okay, so are we done?" Hiccup asked a little nervously. "Cause I've got some things I need to, uh, yeah...coming Freida?"

"Yep!" Freida nodded, before she and Hiccup quickly left the arena, leaving the Vikings to thinking about what had just happened. "Hey, nice move back there, with the eel," Freida told Hiccup once they left.

"Well, I never really planned it out," Hiccup shrugged. "It just happened."

"Still, it was smart to use your experience with Toothless to help you with Dragon Training," Freida stated. "As long as you continue to spend time with Toothless and learn more about him, you can use what you learned to help you with Dragon Training without actually hurting the dragons."

Hiccup thought it over and smiled. "In that case, let's head down to the cove and see what else we can learn."


	7. Preparations

**Hey There!**

**So, we've finally reached 2013! Let's hope this year is gonna be a good year**

**And a little bit later in the chapter, you'll notice I added a small scene involving a frying pan. That was sort of inspired by Tangled**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

As the days past, Hiccup and Freida kept visiting Toothless, learning new things about him each day that Hiccup used in Dragon Training. They also worked on some things that Hiccup could use to ride Toothless, since they realized it was only way for Toothless to fly again. At first, Hiccup made a saddle for Toothless, who immediately started running away at the sight of it. "Hey!" Hiccup cried, before facing Freida for an explanation.

"He's not really fond of the idea that he'll be carrying you on his back while you try and ride him like a horse," Freida explained.

Hiccup just sighed, before he started chasing Toothless while carrying the saddle. "A little help!" Hiccup called.

"You're just lucky I brought the fish," Freida said, before she reached into a basket and pulled out a fish.

Freida ran in front of Toothless and held out the fish for him. Luckily, Toothless stopped to eat the fish, and Hiccup was able to jump onto his back. After finishing the fish, Toothless started running again in an attempt to shake Hiccup off, so Freida jumped onto his back as well and helped Hiccup attach the saddle. Once the saddle was on, Toothless gave up and eventually flopped on the ground, looking up at the two teenagers and growling at them.

"Hey, it's not our fault you were unreasonable," Freida defended.

After that, Hiccup started riding on Toothless over the lake, using a rope to control the position of the tail fin. Hiccup yanked on the rope, which made him and Toothless scream and fall into the lake. "Different method of controlling tail fin, and a harness," Freida muttered, writing down on a clipboard what she and Hiccup had to work on at the blacksmith shop at night.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup wore a brown harness, which was clipped onto a ring that he and Freida attached on the saddle the previous night. Hiccup was riding on Toothless again, and this time he tied the rope around his foot. Hiccup tried pulling his foot, but the tail fin still didn't move, so he and Toothless ended up crashing into a field.

Hiccup swatted away some of the large grass, before he saw Toothless rolling around in it with a large smile on his face. Hiccup picked up a piece of the grass, and placed it in his pocket. "It could be useful for later."

It was proven that Hiccup was right, cause the same day at Dragon Training, Hiccup was able to use it to calm down a Gronkle. Once the Gronkle was able to catch a small whiff of the grass, he stopped flying and landed on his belly, his pupils becoming large as he kept sniffing the grass. Hiccup started rubbing the grass against the Gronkle's nose, and was able to make the Gronkle fall down on its side.

* * *

Snotlout, the Twins, and Fishlegs started talking more to Hiccup each day cause of how good he seemed to be getting, while Astrid still had her suspicions and didn't trust Hiccup yet.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Freida called, as she ran across half the bridge, which was where Hiccup and the Viking teens were. Frieda didn't bother to attend some of the Dragon Training lessons anymore, and instead spent her time at the cove with Toothless and talked to him occasionally "Um, didn't you promise you'd teach me some of your tricks today?" She asked, noticing how the Viking teens were with Hiccup.

"Huh? Oh, right," Hiccup responded, realizing that it was time for him and Freida to meet up with Toothless again.

"You're allowing Hiccup to teach you tricks on how to kill dragons?" Tuffnut asked Freida, sounding a little surprised.

"Um, yeah, I'm sort of getting tired of being a hippie," Freida lied, before she glanced at Hiccup. "Should we go now?" She asked quickly.

"Of course!" Hiccup nodded, as he and Freida started walking away. "Uh, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He called, before he and Freida ran away and back to the cove.

After Hiccup went flying with Toothless, Hiccup started scratching the dragon behind his left ear, which he seemed to enjoy. As Hiccup moved his hand and scratched under his chin, Toothless let out a whimper, before he fell to the ground unconscious. "Oh shit, I didn't kill him, did I?" Hiccup panicked slightly.

Freida bent down and tried to listen for some breathing. "No, he's just unconscious," She assured Hiccup. "You must've hit a pressure point."

Hiccup glanced down at his hand, and was able to come up with another trick for Dragon Training.

The next day at the arena, Astrid threw her axe at a Nadder, who ducked to avoid it and charged at Hiccup, before stopping and turning to see Astrid screaming and running up to it with her axe. Quickly, Hiccup started scratching under the Nadder's ear, before he moved down his hand and scratched the Nadder's chin, making it yelp and fall to the ground unconscious before Astrid could harm it.

* * *

Another day, Hiccup learned that dragons enjoyed chasing small lights. In the arena, the Viking teens were getting ready to face the Terrible Terror, which was small, and looked harmless.

"Ha!" Tuffnut laughed at the dragon. "It's like the size of my-"

Suddenly, Tuffnut yelled as the Terror jumped onto his face and attacked him. "Aah! Get it off!" He screamed, while the other Viking teens ran to the side.

Hiccup then started using his shield, which allowed light to bounce off it, to lure the Terror back into its cell. "Wow, he's better than you ever were," Tuffnut commented to Astrid after getting up, which made Astrid furious.

After that lesson, Astrid kept throwing her axe into some trees, before she saw Hiccup and Freida carrying some stuff around. The two of them smiled nervously at Astrid, before they rushed off and left her to wonder what they were doing.

* * *

One night, Freida was asleep in her night clothes (which was basically her normal attire without the fur vest and boots), until she heard something fall and possibly break downstairs. Freida's eyes snapped open, as she sat up and grabbed the closest thing next to her to defend herself, which oddly enough was a metal frying pan. Freida just rolled her eyes, as she crept downstairs and saw a figure by the doorway.

Freida slowly raised her frying pan as she crept up behind the figure, and with a yell, she brought down the pan and smacked the person in the head. "Gah!" A familiar voice cried, as the person fell down with a 'thud'. "Gods, that's one hard frying pan!"

"Hiccup?" Freida realized, as she bent down and helped Hiccup sit up, before Toothless' head peeked through the doorway. "Toothless? What the Hel are you guys doing here?! My parents are gonna kill us if they find out your broke in here."

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Hiccup said sarcastically, as he sat up holding his head, before he showed Freida his harness, which was clipped onto Toothless' saddle. "And to answer your question, my harness is stuck. I need your help to get it off."

Freida sighed to herself. "Fine, just let me get my boots and my vest."

Once Freida grabbed her stuff and put them on, she, Hiccup, and Toothless snuck into the blacksmith shop at night, only to hear Astrid outside.

"Hiccup?" She called. "You in there?"

"Get out there and distract her, I'll work on the harness," Freida assured Hiccup, before shoving him outside.

Hiccup smiled nervously. "Astrid! Hey-hey, Astrid," He greeted.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird," Astrid noticed.

While Freida was trying to cut the harness, Toothless saw a sheep outside and tried to move forwards to catch it, which made Hiccup bang backwards against the shop. "Well, weirder," Astrid added.

"Bad Toothless, don't even think about it," Freida whispered harshly to the dragon.

Naturally, Toothless didn't listen and moved forward, which made Hiccup rise up and get pulled back into the shop. Astrid ran to the doors and opened them up, before seeing that the shop was empty. By now, Hiccup, Freida, and Toothless had already escaped, and ran back to the cove.


	8. First Flight

**Hello!**

**So, I've been reading some of your reviews (which have been pretty positive and makes me happy), and I figured I would try and respond to some of my favorite ones.**

_Jaci: _**I'm happy I was able to inspire you :) Hope your fanfic turns out great**

_imaginationflies:_ **Yes, I do understand that some of the scenes are pretty close to the movie, but I'm working on adding a little bit of originality to it. I'm glad that you can relate to Freida though :)**

_Ferdoos:_** Glad you found the frying pan scene funny, so did I haha**

_WolfofIndigoRiver:_** Thanks for liking Aeola's name! I wasn't so sure if it was a good name or not. And thanks for liking Freida too and being interested to see where this story is going****  
**

_Vehement Snail:_** Thanks for understanding that the originality will come later, and I do know that a Changewing's shot limit is actually 10, but I changed it to fit the story**

_PinkAuraWolf:_** Glad to see you like the addition of the Changewing :) And yes, I might be doing Riders of Berk if I get enough good feedback on the story. In fact, I posted a poll about it on my profile too**

**The last two, I PMed the users about it already, but I felt like posting it up here anyway :) So, the scene is one of my favorites in the movie, mostly because of how important the event was and because I loved the music! There wasn't really much I changed in this chapter, so just bear with me that I did my best.**

**One more thing, how do you guys feel about me writing my version of Dragons: Riders of Berk when I'm done with this story? Feel free to review about it, or vote in the poll on my profile.**

**I hope you enjoy reading, and please review! :)**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and Freida were back at the cove with Toothless. "Okay, after all that testing, you should be able to fly Toothless with no problem now," Freida assured Hiccup, before handing him a sheet of paper. "All you have to do is memorize this."

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, looking at the paper.

"It's a cheat sheet. It shows the different positions of Toothless' tail fin, which you'll be controlling with your pedal," Freida explained, as she sat down on a rock. "Well, good luck. I'll be here when you get back."

Hiccup glanced back at Freida and smiled slightly. "Right, but before I go, I made something for you," Hiccup said, before he grabbed something from behind a rock, and handed it to Freida.

Freida looked down at the object, before unfolding it and staring. It was a dark gray harness, similar to Hiccup's, but it was in Freida's size. "Hiccup, what's this for?"

"Well, I've been thinking, and without you, I wouldn't have been able to help Toothless and learn to ride him," Hiccup stated. "You had just as much a part in this as I did, so I figured you should also get to enjoy riding."

Freida glanced back at the harness, before she stood and hugged Hiccup. "Thanks, Hiccup," She smiled, as Hiccup smiled a bit too and hugged her back. Once they broke their hug, Freida grabbed her harness. "Let's do this."

* * *

After Freida removed her fur vest and put on her harness, she and Hiccup clipped their harnesses onto Toothless' saddle and started riding on him. "Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow," Hiccup said once they were in the air, as he patted Toothless behind the ear. "Freida, which position first?"

Freida glanced down at the cheat sheet in her hands. "Uh, Position 3-no, 4."

Hiccup nodded, as he looked down at the pedal and moved his foot, making the tail fin swing out. Toothless swiftly turned left, as he, Hiccup, and Freida started flying over the ocean. "Alright, it's go time," Hiccup mumbled, before he made Toothless dive downwards. "Come on, buddy, come on!" He encouraged, as Toothless' wing tip touched the surface of the water.

Freida looked up, as they flew underneath a large rock formation, and smiled as some seagulls flew above them. "Yes, it worked," Hiccup grinned as Toothless flew upwards, and ended up hitting another large rock. "Ah, sorry," He apologized, before hitting another rock. "That was my fault."

Toothless glared slightly up at Hiccup, before slapping him in the face with his right ear. "Ow!" Hiccup winced, rubbing his cheek.

"Nice one, Toothless," Freida commented, and Toothless smiled as well.

"I swear, sometimes I feel like you like her more than me," Hiccup told Toothless, before glancing back at Freida. "What position?"

"Let's see, 4-no, 3," Freida corrected herself.

Toothless let out a roar of excitement, as he started flying upwards into the sky. "Yeah!" Hiccup cheered. "Go baby!"

"Wow, this is amazing!" Freida smiled.

"Yeah!" Hiccup grinned and nodded. "The wind in my-"

"Cheat sheet!" Freida gasped, as she lost her grip on the sheet. "No!"

As Toothless flew above the clouds, Freida was able to grab the sheet, but her harness clipped off. Freida screamed, as she started to fall. "Hiccup!" She panicked. "Oh Gods! Oh Gods! I'm dead!"

"Freida!" Hiccup cried, as he turned Toothless and they started diving downwards. "Come on, bud, just a little more," He said, as he reached down and tried to grabbed Freida's hand.

Freida reached up too and was eventually able to grabbed Hiccup's hand, as Hiccup pulled her back onto the saddle and clipped her harness back on. Unfortunately, Toothless started falling since Hiccup wasn't working the pedal when he caught Freida. Toothless spread out his wings and tried to make the fall slower. As Toothless screeched, Hiccup and Freida screamed too, and Freida's grip around Hiccup's waist became tighter.

"Let me see the sheet!" Hiccup yelled over the roar of the wind, as Freida passed him the cheat sheet, but the wind was blowing too hard for him to see.

"Hiccup!" Freida screamed, as they started flying towards some larger rock formations, as she ducked her head against Hiccup's back. "Hurry!"

Hiccup glanced down at the sheet one more time, remembering all of it, before he threw it away and started working the pedals again. As Toothless started flying again, Hiccup kept switching the positions of the tail fin and was swiftly able to guide Toothless and Freida out of the rock formations without hitting them.

It wasn't long until they found their way out of the fog and rocks, and were flying back over the ocean. Freida peeked over Hiccup's back, before she started looking around. "We're safe," She said relieved, and smiled at Hiccup. "You did it!"

"Y-You're right, I really did it!" Hiccup realized, as he threw his hands in the air. "Yeah!"

Toothless roared with a smile on his face, before shooting a fire ball forwards. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Freida groaned, as her grip became tight again, and she ducked behind Hiccup's back.

Hiccup looked forwards, and frowned when he realized they were flying straight into the fire ball. "Aw crap..."

* * *

Eventually, Hiccup, Freida, and Toothless landed on a small island for a break. Hiccup's face was covered in dirt from the fire ball, and his hair was blown back out of his face and was stuck that way. His clothes were also a little burnt too. Freida didn't look as bad as Hiccup, but the ends of the clothes were burnt, and her hair was singed in a couple of places.

Hiccup watched as Toothless regurgitated a fish head, and looked up at Hiccup. "Uh, no thanks, bud," Hiccup said, raising his own fish, which was on a stick, and being cooked over a fire. "I'm good."

Toothless glanced over at Freida, before he asked, _"Why don't you humans like fresh fish? Why does it have to be cooked?"_

"Well, our teeth aren't as sharp as yours, so it's harder to bite into when its raw," Freida explained. "Plus, when the fish is raw, it doesn't exactly agree with our stomachs as well. It's also sort of unappetizing to us...especially after it's been regurgitated by a dragon."

_"Hey!"_ Toothless said, sounding offended.

"Would you eat something I barfed up?" Freida shot back.

Toothless just remained silent for a while, before he let out a sigh. _"Point taken."_

"Seriously, it's still amazing how you can talk to him like that," Hiccup commented, and Freida smiled a bit.

Eventually, a couple of Terrible Terrors landed on the island. Toothless growled at them, moving his fish closer to himself. One of the Terrors was able to grab the fish head, before blasting fire at another Terror that tried to eat it.

Toothless then noticed one of the fish were moving, before seeing a Terror. Toothless growled as grabbed the fish with his mouth, fighting over it with the Terror, before he ate the fish quickly. As the Terror got ready to breathe fire, Toothless beat him to it and shot a small fire ball into its mouth. The Terror flopped onto the ground, and started stumbling around.

"I guess it's not so fireproof on the inside," Freida noticed.

"There you go, little guy," Hiccup said, as he threw the Terror another fish.

Immediately, the Terror ate it, before it sat down next to Hiccup and curled up beside him. Hiccup stared down at the Terror, amazed at it. "Everything we know about you guys..." Hiccup started, "...is wrong."


	9. One Crazy Ride

**Hey There!**

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it :)**

**Now, since not much is exactly changed in this chapter so Hiccup and Astrid could go on their 'romantic flight' together, I'll be posting one more chapter too so you'll still get to see some Freida.**

**Also, there have been a couple of people who voted on my poll (like only 4 people voted) and all of them are for yes to writing Riders of Berk :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy these chapters, and please review :)**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and Astrid were at the arena, competing for who gets the chance to kill a Nightmare. As everyone watched, Hiccup and Astrid were hiding against a wall away from a Gronkle. As Astrid peeked from behind the wall, Hiccup adjusted his new helmet...which apparently used to be his mother's old breastplate.

"Stay out of my way," Astrid threatened Hiccup, as she pulled down his shield. "I'm winning this thing."

"Good, please, by all means," Hiccup said after Astrid left, before looking up at the audience and noticing Freida, who gave him a supporting smile.

Meanwhile, Astrid ducked behind one of the walls, gripping her axe tightly. "This time, this time for sure," She encouraged herself, before she let out a battle cry and started charging forwards, but she stopped when she saw the Gronkle in front of Hiccup, looking half dead.

As the audience cheered, Astrid became furious. "NO!" She screamed, stomping her foot on the ground. "No! Son of a Half Troll, Rat-Eating, Sludge Bucket...!" She cursed to herself, swinging around her axe.

"Uh, later..." Hiccup muttered, as he tried to walk away, only to be stopped by Gobber. "Um, I'm kinda late for-"

"What?!" Astrid demanded, as she pointed the tip of her axe at Hiccup's throat. "You're late for what exactly?" She hissed at him.

Freida noticed this, and quickly made it down into the arena. "Um, okay, maybe you should cool it down, Astrid," She tried to tell Astrid, as she lowered Astrid's axe.

"Alright, quiet down!" Stoick said, once the crowd stopped cheering. "The Elder has decided."

Gobber raised his hook over Astrid, but the Elder shook her head, which enraged Astrid. When Gobber pointed down at Hiccup, the Elder nodded and the audience cheered once more. Hiccup winced at the decision, and glanced over at Freida with a 'what do I do?!' on his face, but Freida just shrugged, clueless on what they should do.

"You've done it! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber cheered for Hiccup, as the Viking teens came down, and Hiccup was lifted onto Fishlegs' shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Hiccup said, without much enthusiasm. "I'm so..."

* * *

"...leaving," Hiccup decided. "We're leaving."

Hiccup and Freida were wearing their harnesses, and each of them were carrying a basket with some of their belongings inside. "Let's pack up," Hiccup called out to Toothless, who they haven't seen yet. "Looks like the three of us are taking a little vacation...forever." He added, before glancing at Freida. "Thanks again for coming with me."

"Well, it's not as if there's much at Berk for me to stay for," Freida pointed out, before she put down her basket. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot something. I have to head back down to the village, just wait for me. I'll be back in 10 minutes," She called to Hiccup, as she started running back to the village.

"Okay!" Hiccup called back, before he set down his own basket.

As Hiccup looked through the basket, he noticed Astrid sitting on a rock in front of him, sharpening her axe. "Ah! What the-?!" Hiccup yelled, as he stumbled backwards. "Um..uh...what are you doing here?"

"I wanna know what's going on," Astrid answered, as she jumped off the rock and confronted Hiccup. "No one just gets as good as you; especially you. Now, start talking," She demanded. "Are you training with someone? What about Freida? Is she the one you're training with? It better not involve this," She kept asking, as she yanked on Hiccup's harness.

"No, this looks really bad, but you see, this is...uh," Hiccup stammered, until Astrid heard some rustling, and shoved him down. "Uh, you're right! You're right," He gave in, after he stood back up, and was trying to stop Astrid. "I'm through with the lies. I've been making...outfits! And, Freida was sort of like a test model for me. So, there you have it. Just drag me back, go ahead."

Instead, Astrid just twisted Hiccup's arm and made him drop on the ground. "Ow!" Hiccup winced, as he sat up. "Why would you do that?!"

Astrid just kicked him back down. "That's for the lies," She insisted. "And that's..." She started, before she bounced the butt of her axe on Hiccup's lower stomach, making him hug his guts in pain. "...for everything else,"

Suddenly, Astrid heard a growl, and looked across the lake to see Toothless. "Get down!" She gasped, as she threw herself and Hiccup on the ground.

Toothless growled, as he jumped across the lake and got ready to attack Astrid, who stood up and raised her axe. "No!" Hiccup yelled, as he shoved Astrid down and threw away her axe. "It's okay, it's okay, she's a friend," He tried to tell Toothless, who calmed down slightly. "It's okay, you just scared him," Hiccup told Astrid, while holding back Toothless.

"I scared him?!" Astrid exclaimed, stumbling backwards, before she got curious. "_Who_ is him?"

"Uh, Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid," Hiccup introduced, while Toothless glared at Astrid and snarled at her.

Astrid just shook her head slightly, before she glared at Hiccup and ran off. "Dah duh duh, we're dead," Hiccup stated blankly, while Toothless started walking away. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

_"What does it look like? I'm gonna sit here and wait for Freida, then we're leaving," _Toothless said, as he sat down. Even though, Hiccup didn't have Freida's ability, he still understood the 'sit here and wait' part in his mind.

"Come on, we need her to like us!" Hiccup insisted, as he tried to get Toothless to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was running through the forest, trying to get as far away from the cove as possible and back to the village. As Astrid leapt over a log, she felt something grab her. Astrid screamed, as she was lifted higher up, and looked upwards to see Hiccup riding Toothless. "Oh, great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is...AAH!" She screamed loudly, clinging onto Toothless' arm so she wouldn't fall.

Eventually, Toothless dropped Astrid on a high tree branch, before balancing on the top of the tree itself and bending it. "Hiccup, get me down from here!" Astrid demanded, as she gripped the branch tightly.

"You have to give me a chance to explain," Hiccup insisted.

"I am NOT listening to _anything_ you have to say!" Astrid refused.

"Then I won't speak, just let me show you," Hiccup said, as he reached down for Astrid's hand, but Astrid looked away. "You realize if you don't take this chance, when Toothless and I fly off, you'll either be stuck up here, or get flung across the forest and break your bones."

Astrid's eyes widened slightly, before she sighed in defeat. She started climbing onto the branch, before she grabbed Hiccup's hand and climbed onto the back of the saddle. "Now get me down."

"Toothless, down...gently," Hiccup instructed, before glancing back at Astrid. "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

As Toothless spread his wings, Hiccup missed the mischievous look at cross the dragon's face. Toothless took to the skies and flew higher up, ignoring Hiccup's scolding, and Astrid's screams. "Uh, he's not usually like this," Hiccup tried to tell Astrid, but Toothless folded his wings, and all of them dropped into the ocean.

Toothless flew back up and out of the water, before he dived again and jumped up like a dolphin. "Dammit, Toothless, cut it out!" Hiccup demanded, but Toothless was still ignoring him, as they flew up into the sky. "And now we're spinning," Hiccup stated blankly, as Toothless spun around, and Astrid squeezed Hiccup's waist tightly while screaming,

"Thank you for nothing, you _useless reptile_," Hiccup told Toothless sarcastically, as they started to drop again.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry," Astrid gave in, burying her head in Hiccup's shoulder, and she sounded like she was going to cry. "Now, please, let me down."

Toothless heard Astrid, before he opened his wings again, and their ride became smoother. Astrid opened up her eyes as Toothless flew up into the clouds, and she stared in amazement at the sky. Hesitating slightly, Astrid raised her hand as it ran through the clouds, and she smiled at the touch. Hiccup and Astrid watched as Toothless slowly spun around and dived through the clouds to reveal the night sky.

Hiccup glanced behind him and watched as Astrid smiled at the Northern Lights that appeared in the sky, a small smile appearing on his own face. Eventually, Toothless flew past the clouds to reveal Berk, before he looked up at Astrid as smiled at her reaction. As Astrid looked down at the island, she hugged Hiccup's waist and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, I admit it, this is pretty cool," Astrid admitted. "It's amazing...he's amazing," She breathed, smiling down at Toothless.


	10. The Dragon's Nest

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

"So...what now?" Astrid asked after a little while. "Hiccup, you're final exam is tomorrow. You know you're gonna have to...kill a dragon," She whispered the last part.

Hiccup sighed at the reminder. "Don't remind me," He muttered. "Freida and I were originally planning to run away with Toothless, but, I guess it was sort of a dumb decision."

"Hey, what ever happened to 'wait for me, I'll be back in 10 minutes'?" A familiar voice asked.

"Freida?" Hiccup recognized, before he looked around. "What the-?"

"Over here!" Freida called, as the Changewing, Aeola, appeared next to Toothless by changing its scales from a night pattern back to its normal brownish color.

Hiccup looked closer, as the person on top of Aeola removed the hood of a night-patterned cloak to reveal Freida, who waved at him. "Wait, is that Aeola? That's what you forgot?" Hiccup asked. "Don't you think someone will notice that you took her from the arena?"

"Well originally, we weren't planning to come back, so I couldn't have cared less if someone noticed she was gone," Freida shrugged, before realizing Astrid was with Hiccup. "Hold on, is that Astrid? What's she doing here?"

"It's alright, we're on a friend level now. After you left, Astrid found me and Toothless...but everything's pretty much okay now," Hiccup explained.

"Good," Freida nodded. "And by the way, that was some flight you guys had. So romantic!" She teased with a laugh, and Toothless and Aeola made sounds that sounded like they were laughing too.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Wait, you were spying on us?!" She asked, sounding angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"Guilty as charged," Freida admitted. "It was worth it, though. You guys make a cute couple."

"Can we please change the subject?" Hiccup asked Freida, sounding embarrassed as Astrid. "Maybe I could ask you a few questions. Like...what's with the cloak?"

Freida looked down at the cloudy night-patterned cloak she wore, before looking back at Hiccup. "Well, a Changewing's main ability is camouflage. I didn't wanna take that away from Aeola, so I made this," She explained. "It's reversible. The inside has a day time pattern."

"So, how exactly does Freida fit into this?" Astrid asked.

"Here we go again," Freida sighed, before she told Astrid about her ability.

After Freida was done, Toothless' and Aeola's pupils became slits, before they dove into the clouds. "Whoa, what's going on?" Hiccup wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna be seen when we do find out," Freida decided, before she raised her hood again, and Aeola blended in with the dark clouds.

As Toothless and Aeola continued to fly with Hiccup, Astrid, and Freida, they saw more dragons flying in the same direction, so the three of them ducked against their own dragons.

_"Come to me..."_

Freida's head shot up, as she looked around the area they flew in before glancing at Hiccup and Astrid. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Astrid whispered.

"I can hear some kind of voice in my head...a woman, I think. Her voice, it's...soothing, hypnotic in a way...but it also gives me a bad feeling," Freida said, before she shook her head. "Bad feeling or not, I need to know what that voice is."

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Hiccup asked Freida, sounding a little concerned.

"It's not as if we have much of a choice anyway," Freida pointed out. "It doesn't look like Toothless or Aeola are turning around anytime soon."

Eventually, the three Viking teens were able to see something large and black in the distance, before realizing it was a large mountain. As all the dragons flew inside the mountain, they noticed that the inside was filled with dragons. "Holy shit," Freida mumbled, as the realization came to her. "We found the Dragon's Nest."

"What my dad would give to find this," Hiccup muttered.

As Toothless and Aeola landed by a column, the Viking teens watched as all the dragons dropped their kill into the bottom of the mountain. "Satisfying to know our food has been dumped down a hole," Hiccup noticed, as they watched.

"They're not eating any of it," Astrid realized. "Why?"

Meanwhile, Freida was covering her ears. "Man, these dragons are loud," She groaned. "It's giving me a headache."

Hiccup glanced over at a Gronkle that spit a small fish into the hole, before scratching his ear. _"You pathetic dragon!" _Freida heard the voice from earlier roar, the soothing effect gone and replaced with rage. _"How dare you give me this little food!"_

Suddenly, a giant dragon's head shot out of the red mist at the bottom of the hole and ate the Gronkle whole. "What?" Astrid gasped, as hers, Hiccup's, and Freida's eyes widened, before the giant dragon roared and all the other dragons hid.

"That's the voice," Freida realized. "That giant dragon, that's the voice I heard in my head."

"That monster of a dragon down there is a _girl_?" Hiccup pointed down at the giant dragon, while looking at Freida.

_"You, human girl, you can understand me?" _The giant dragon asked, spotting Freida, who could imagine the smirk on the dragon's face. _"Come to me..."_

Freida shook her head slightly, trying to ignore the dragon's voice, but eventually her arm started reaching forwards in the direction of the dragon. "The dragon, it's controlling her! Freida, snap out of it!" Hiccup tried to tell Freida, before looking down at Toothless and Aeola. "We have to get out of here!"

_"Hand over those humans!"_ The dragon demanded to Toothless and Aeola, as it started to get closer.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled, before Toothless and Aeola flew away right before the dragon could get them. "Freida, are you okay?"

Freida nodded. "I am now," She said, until all the dragons roared and flew out of the mountain, making Freida cover her ears again. "And the headache's back."

As the giant dragon rose up and tried to catch Toothless and Aeola again, she ended up biting a Zippleback and ate it instead.

* * *

"...no, it totally makes sense," Astrid insisted. "It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them."

Once Toothless and Aeola landed back in the cove, Hiccup, Astrid, and Freida got off them. "Yeah, and thanks to my ability, it tried to control me too," Freida added with a groan.

"Come on, let's find your dad," Astrid told Hiccup, as she started running.

"No!" Hiccup refused, as he and Freida stopped Astrid. "Not yet. They'll kill Toothless, and imprison Aeola again."

Freida nodded in agreement. "He's right," She agreed. "We have to think this through carefully."

"Guys, we just discovered the _Dragon's Nest_, the thing we've been after since Vikings sailed the Earth," Astrid emphasized. "I can understand Freida excuse cause she's a hippie...no offense," She said, after noticing the glare from Freida. "But come on, Hiccup, you really wanna keep it a secret? To protect your _pet dragon_? Are you serous?"

As Hiccup turned around to face Astrid, he wore a serious look on his face. "Yes."

After a short moment, Astrid let out a breath. "Okay," She gave in. "Then what do we do?"

"Just, give me until tomorrow," Hiccup insisted. "I'll come up with something."

Astrid nodded, before she punched Hiccup in the shoulder. "That's for kidnapping me."

Hiccup rubbed his arm, before he glanced over at Toothless and Freida, who were by the edge of the lake with Aeola. _"You're on your own," _Toothless told Hiccup with a snort.

_"I don't really know you,"_ Aeola stated.

"Toothless doesn't care right now, Aeola barely knows you," Freida translated. "And frankly, I'm too tired to help."

After Astrid brushed her bangs out of her face, she grabbed Hiccup and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's for...everything else," She added, before she ran back to the village.

As Hiccup watched Astrid leave with a small smile, he noticed Freida and Toothless stand next to him with smirks on their faces. "What are you looking at?" He snapped slightly at them, before walking away and sitting on a rock.

Freida exchanged glances with Toothless. "He totally likes her," She stated, and Toothless nodded in agreement.


	11. Final Exam

**Hey!**

**Wow, only a few more chapters until the end. Thanks again to those who have read and liked this story, I appreciate it :) I've definitely been a fan of this movie ever since it came out, and it's been fun getting to write my own version of it (I'm even listening to the song 'test drive' as I write this haha)**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review :)**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

The next day was Hiccup's Final Exam for Dragon Training. Hiccup was standing by the entrance of the arena listening to his father's speech outside, which made him feel even more nervous. "Be careful with that dragon," Astrid warned, as she and Freida walked up behind Hiccup.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about," Hiccup sighed, looking up at his father.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Put an end to this. I have to try," Hiccup insisted. "And if I fail, Freida is gonna leave with Toothless and Aeola, and get them as far away as possible from here. Astrid, if I do mess up, promise you'll help Freida get Toothless and Aeola out of Berk."

Astrid nodded. "I will," She promised. "But you have to promise me you won't mess up."

"Yeah," Freida agreed. "Try not to get eaten, or burnt to death, or any other occupational hazard."

"We're Vikings, we _are_ occupational hazards," Hiccup reminded Freida, which made a small smile appear on her face.

Eventually, Gobber spotted Hiccup and walked over to him. "It's time, Hiccup," He said. "Knock 'em dead."

"Uh, I better get to 'you know where'," Freida decided, before she pulled Hiccup into a hug. "Be careful," She whispered into his ear, before she let go and started running to the cove.

While the crowd cheered, Hiccup walked into the arena and placed his helmet on his head as the gate closed behind him with Astrid on the outside. Hiccup walked over to the weapons rack and grabbed a shield and a small dagger. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup turned to face the gate. "I'm ready."

Hiccup watched as one of the Vikings pulled on a rope and opened up the gate. In an instant, the Monstrous Nightmare burst out, already on fire along with the doors of the gate. The Nightmare jumped onto the walls of the arena and started running around them. It even blew fire that melted a section of the bars.

As the Nightmare continued to scurry around the arena, as if trying to find a way out, the fire on it's body eventually went out, before the Nightmare glared down at Hiccup and got ready to face him. Hiccup slowly walked backwards while the Nightmare crept forwards, and eventually dropped his knife and shield to try and show that he wasn't a threat.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," Hiccup told the Nightmare, gently. As the Nightmare growled, Hiccup's hands moved to his helmet and removed it. "I'm not one of them," He stated, before throwing his helmet on the ground, making several Vikings gasps.

"Stop the fight," Stoick ordered, as he stood up.

"No! I need you all to see this," Hiccup insisted, as he slowly reached forwards, almost touching the Nightmare. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I said stop the fight!" Stoick bellowed, banging his hammer on the bars.

Before Hiccup could touch him, the Nightmare's eyes became slits again and he started chasing Hiccup around the arena.

* * *

Back at the cove, Toothless' ears stuck up, able to hear Hiccup's screams. "What?" Freida asked, running over to Toothless and noticing the alarmed look on his face. "Toothless, what's wrong?"

_"It's Hiccup,"_ Toothless answered, as he stood up. _"I can hear his screams from the arena. I heard someone yell 'Stop the Fight!' and a hammer banging. Then I heard a dragon roar, and now Hiccup screaming."_

_"I can hear it too,"_ Aeola agreed, turning to Freida and growling. _"It sounded like that barbarian of a chief."_

Freida sighed to herself. "Stoick," She grumbled. "For a chief, he isn't exactly the sharpest axe on the rack."

_"I have to go help Hiccup!"_ Toothless exclaimed, as he tried to fly out of the cove and ended up falling down again cause of his tail. _"Dammit!"_

"Even if you can get out of here, I won't let you leave," Freida stopped the Night Fury. "Hiccup made it clear to make sure nothing happened to you if he fails. As much as I hate to abandon Hiccup, we have to leave Berk. Now."

_"No!"_ Toothless refused. _"Please, you have to help me fly to the village and help him."_

"I'm sorry, but no," Freida shook her head. "We have to honor Hiccup's decision."

Toothless sighed, before coming up with an idea. _"You know, I didn't wanna have to tell you this, but if you don't help me get to the village and Hiccup possibly gets killed, it'll be all your fault."_

"Nice try, that's not gonna work."

_"But you have to admit, it is possible. I mean, I was this close to killing him when we first met. Something tells me the dragon at the arena isn't as forgiving as I am."_

Freida thought for a moment before she groaned. "I hate that you're right," She glared at Toothless, who just smiled successfully, before Freida walked over to Aeola. "Okay, while Toothless and I go save Hiccup's butt, you seriously need to stay here. I'm not going to risk having you locked up again."

Aeola nodded at Freida. _"I can accept that,"_ She decided. _"Besides, it was terrible being locked up, and I don't want that to happen again."_

"Nice to know you're a good dragon," Freida said, glaring a little at Toothless again.

After Freida said goodbye to Aeola, she put on her harness and climbed onto Toothless' saddle, attaching her harness to it. "Alright, I think I remember the right positions, so hopefully, we won't end up crashing along the way," She assured Toothless, before placing her foot in the pedal. Once Freida opened up the tail, she and Toothless flew out of the cove together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid grabbed an axe from the wall and used it to open up the gate a little, before she crawled underneath and ran into the arena, while Hiccup was still busy avoiding blasts of fire from the Nightmare. "Hiccup!" Astrid called, before she grabbed a hammer and threw it at the Nightmare's face.

Unfortunately, the Nightmare started chasing Astrid instead. "This way!" Stoick yelled after opening up the gate, as Hiccup and Astrid started running forwards.

Astrid was able to get to the gate safely, but the Nightmare blew fire in the gate's direction, making Hiccup run the other way. Eventually, the Nightmare pinned Hiccup with his foot and growled down at him.

Suddenly, everybody heard a screeching roar and turned around to see Toothless fly over with Freida still on his back. "Oh gods, I hope my family doesn't see me here," Freida muttered, just as Toothless fired a blast of blue fire at the bars that destroyed them, before flying through and landing in the arena.

As the smoke in the arena cleared, everyone saw Toothless attacking the Nightmare. "Night Fury!" Gobber gasped.

"Freida!" Hiccup scolded, glaring slightly at his friend. "I told you not to make sure that if I got in trouble, you, Toothless, and Aeola were meant to escape."

"Try telling that to Toothless," Freida pointed at the Night Fury. "He's just as stubborn as any other Viking!"

Once Toothless was able to get the Nightmare to back off, Hiccup and Freida started shoving Toothless. "Alright Toothless, go," Hiccup insisted. "Get out of here."

_"I don't think so,"_ Toothless refused. _"There's still more trouble."_

Hiccup and Freida looked up and saw all the Viking grab their weapons and jump into the arena. "Toothless, they aren't here for Hiccup," Freida told Toothless. "They're here for you!"

"Go! Go!" Hiccup exclaimed, until he saw his dad grab an axe. "No! Dad, he won't hurt you!"

Toothless watched as Stoick charged forwards, before he growled and tackled him. "Toothless, stop!" Hiccup cried, watching as Toothless roared and got ready to kill his dad. "No...NO!"

Luckily, Toothless was able to hear Hiccup and looked down at him as his pupils became large again. Suddenly, the rest of the Vikings ran over and pinned down Toothless. "No, please!" Hiccup begged, trying to run forwards but Astrid held him back. "Don't hurt him!"

Once Stoick stood up, he glared down at the poor Night Fury. "Put it with the others."


	12. Something Crazy

**Hey There!**

**So, I'm already planning Riders of Berk, and how do you guys feel about me making another OC? That was Freida can have a love interest too. Let me know your thoughts by reviewing :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

After the incident at the arena, Stoick dragged Hiccup and Freida over to the Mead Hall. "I should've known, I should've seen the signs," Stoick grumbled. "We had a deal!"

"I know we did, but that was before I...ah, it's all so messed up," Hiccup stammered, trying to find the right words.

"So everything in the ring? A trick?!" Stoick realized. "A lie."

"I screwed up," Hiccup admitted. "I should've told you. I just...I...take this out on me. Be mad at me. But please, just don't hurt Toothless or drag Freida into this."

"She's probably the one that convinced you to pull that stunt back there, isn't she?" Stoick glared down at the two teenagers. "Her family being full of dragon lovers and all!"

Freida clenched her fist. "The way my family raised me has nothing to do with it!"

"I can't believe the two of you are really concerned about that beast," Stoick said with disgust. "Don't you two care about the people you almost killed?!"

"He was just protecting me!" Hiccup insisted.

"And in all fairness, I did try to stop him," Freida added. "It isn't our fault he was stubborn."

"Stop treating that dragon as if it were a person!" Stoick roared. "They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And you've killed thousands of them!"

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "They're just trying to defend themselves," He said, as he watched his dad pace back and forth. "They raid us cause they have to. If they don't bring enough food back, they get eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, dad. It's a dragon the size-"

"Island?" Stoick repeated. "You've been to their nest?"

Freida glared slightly at Hiccup and elbowed him. "Nice going."

"How did you find it?" Stoick demanded to know.

"I-I didn't find it," Hiccup insisted, as he stepped backwards. "Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island," He stated, before he noticed the look on his dad's face. "Oh no..."

"Why didn't you just shut up when you had the chance?" Freida sighed, as she face-palmed herself, before looking up at Stoick. "Chief, you don't know what you're up against. It's bigger than you've ever seen."

Stoick just ignored Hiccup and Freida and pushed them to the side. "Dad, I swear, you can't win this one!" Hiccup tried to tell his father, before running up to him. "For once in your life, will you please listen to me!"

Stoick just shoved Hiccup to the ground, and Freida ran over to Hiccup's side. "You're throwing your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son," He said with disappointment, before leaving the two teenagers. "Ready the ships!"

* * *

Later during the day, Hiccup and Freida watched as Stoick and the rest of the Vikings set sail for the Dragon's Nest, taking a chained up Toothless on the boats to guide them. "Well..." Freida started, trying to find the right words. "Guess that didn't go as planned."

"Gee, you think?" Hiccup said with his usual sarcastic tone. "Look at where this whole thing has gotten us. Not only are we village outcasts again, but now my dad disowned me, and you're...what's your punishment?"

"My parents sort of appreciated that I used my ability to try and befriend dragons," Freida responded. "They appreciate your efforts too, but they mostly think the whole disaster was your fault. So as my punishment, I'm not allowed to hang out with you anymore."

"Great, even your parents blame me," Hiccup sighed. "Why are you here then?"

"What? All of a sudden, you're the only one that can disobey your parent?" Freida asked, before she placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Look, everything is gonna be okay. You'll come up with something, you always do."

Hiccup just shook Freida's hand off his shoulder. "Don't you have a dragon you have to go see?" He snapped slightly at her. "At least you still have yours."

Freida just rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna keep acting grouchy and not bother to do a thing about what's just happened, then I don't see a reason for me to keep sticking by your side. I'll see you around...maybe," She told Hiccup before she left him by himself.

Hiccup glanced back and watched Freida leave, letting out a frustrated sigh. It wasn't long until Astrid walked over to Hiccup, though. "It's a mess," She stated simply. "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. You're father, your tribe, your only two friends."

"Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup said dryly, before muttering to himself, "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? Would've been better for everyone."

"Yep, the rest of us would've done it," Astrid nodded, turning to face Hiccup. "...so why didn't you?"

Hiccup just shrugged, turning away from Astrid. "I don't know. I couldn't."

"That's not an answer."

"Why is this important to you all of a sudden?"

"Cause I wanna remember what you say right now."

"Oh, for the love of," Hiccup groaned. "I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said wouldn't that time," Astrid caught.

"Whatever! I wouldn't!" Hiccup exclaimed, getting annoyed. "300 years, and I was the first Viking that wouldn't kill a dragon!"

After a small moment of silence, Astrid spoke up again. "First to ride one, though," She pointed out. "And you know, even if you did kill that dragon, out of all those people, there still would've been one that would've hated you."

Hiccup sighed to himself. "You're right," He admitted. "If I did kill Toothless, Freida wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me afterwards. Freida was always there for me and helped me with all my plans and crazy inventions, even though she hated the idea of harming any dragon, she still put up with me cause we're best friends," He realized, as he turned and faced Astrid. "And even if Freida wasn't there to tell me, Toothless, he looked just as frightened as I was when I was about to kill him. I looked at him, and I saw myself."

Astrid smiled slightly at Hiccup, satisfied with his answer. "I bet he's really frightened now," She said. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Hiccup just shrugged. "Eh, probably something stupid."

"Good, but you've already done that."

"Then something crazy."

Astrid watched as Hiccup ran back to the village, a smile appearing on her face. "That's more like it."

* * *

Later on, Hiccup arrived at the arena, and Astrid brought the rest of the Viking teens too. "If you're here to get eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronkle," Fishlegs told Hiccup, who was standing in front of the Nightmare's gate.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadliest weapon," Tuffnut said, stepping up to Hiccup. "It's me."

Suddenly, Tuffnut was punched by Snotlout. "I love this plan!" He grinned, until Ruffnut shoved him away.

"You're crazy," Ruffnut stated, before smiling flirtatiously at Hiccup and leaning forwards slightly. "I like that."

Luckily, Astrid grabbed Ruffnut's helmet horn and pulled her away from Hiccup. "So, what is the plan?"

Before Hiccup could answer, Freida came flying into the arena on Aeola, which made some of the Viking teens stagger back. "Alright, I'm here, I brought Aeola, and I have my frying pan," Freida said, as she got off Aeola holding her frying pan, and walked over to Hiccup. "Why am I here?"

"Look, sorry for acting all grouchy and stuff, especially after everything you've done for me no matter how much you hate it," Hiccup apologized. "But right now, I really need your help."

After a small moment, Freida spoke. "Good, cause it's about time you realize how hard it was putting up with someone as stubborn as you," Freida said, poking Hiccup in the chest, but she smiled anyway, and Hiccup smiled back too at the fact that he was forgiven. "Now, what do you need my help with this time?"

"I have a plan, and it involves all of us riding the dragons here," Hiccup explained to everyone, before turning back to Freida. "I need your help to cooperate with the dragons just in case things get out of hand."

"Okay, but what about the pan?" Freida asked, twirling her pan.

"That's for you to use if _they_ don't cooperate," Hiccup pointed over at the Viking teens. "Cause something tells me they might be harder to control than the dragons.

"So, you're giving me full permission to whack them in the head with this-" Freida held her frying pan. "-if they insult or try and hurt the dragons?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yep," He said, making Freida smirk a bit.

"Oh please," Snotlout scoffed. "How's a frying pan gonna hurt?"

Freida glared at Snotlout, before she raised her frying pan and whacked him in the head with it, which made Snotlout yelp and fall to the ground with a 'thud', and he seemed half unconscious. "Anyone else have a problem with the frying pan?" She asked around, but everyone stayed silent. "No? Good."

"Ow..." Snotlout moaned from the ground, as he stood back up.

"Alright," Astrid started. "So what's the first step?"

"First we're gonna start trickiest dragons," Hiccup said, before turning to Freida. "Think you reason out with the Nightmare?"

Freida thought for a moment and let out a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this."

Astrid nodded, running up to the gate and opening it, releasing the Nightmare. "Hey, down here, boy!" Freida called, as the Nightmare looked down at her. "You are a boy, right?"

_"What do you think?"_ The Nightmare snorted, and he did sound like a male.

"Alright, no need for sarcasm. I get enough of that from him every day," Freida said, pointing over to Hiccup. The Nightmare looked up at Hiccup and couldn't help but growl at him. "Okay, just stay calm. No need to resort to any mauling or killing," She told the Nightmare. "Look, what happened earlier today, that's not his fault...it's his idiot dad's fault."

"Can you get on with it?" Hiccup called over to Freida.

"Fine," Freida called back, before facing the Nightmare. "Okay, so my friends and I are planning to stop a bunch of Vikings from raiding the nest, and we need yours and the other dragons' cooperation for this to work?"

_"Cooperation?"_

"We need permission to get on your backs and ride you."

The Nightmare shook his head a bit. "_What's in it for me?"_

"You get your freedom back, and you'll never have to be locked up in here again," Freida told the Nightmare. "Plus, we might even take down the Queen if we get the chance. Then you won't have to worry about getting eaten yourselves."

The Nightmare thought about it, before nodding slightly._ "What do I have to do?"_

"Just listen to the boy over there," Freida said, pointing back at Hiccup. "He and everyone else won't do anything to hurt you. And if they do, I have permission to whack them with a frying pan. If you don't cooperate, however, you get a time-out," She stated, lightly poking underneath the dragon's neck, which made the Nightmare twitch and shake its head.

_"Alright, fine,"_ The Nightmare accepted. _"I'll listen to the boy."_

"Have you handled it?" Hiccup asked.

Freida nodded. "Yep, he's good," She assured Hiccup. "Just take it slowly."

Slowly, Hiccup walked over to the Nightmare and led it into the center of the arena, much to the Viking teens' amazement. Snotlout, however, got nervous and started to pick up the broken end of a spear. "I don't think so," Freida stopped Snotlout, pointing down her frying pan at him, making Snotlout sigh in defeat and drop the spear.

As the Nightmare got closer, Hiccup grabbed Snotlout's shaking hand and pulled it. "Wait," Snotlout argued, pulling his hand back. "What are you-?!"

"It's okay," Hiccup assured Snotlout, grabbing his hand again. "It's okay."

Soon, Snotlout's hand replaced Hiccup's hand, which was hovering over the Nightmare's snout. Eventually, the Nightmare purred and pressed its snout into Snotlout's hand. Snotlout just grinned and laughed, before he noticed Hiccup was walking away. "Wait, where are you going?"

"You're gonna need something to help you hold on," Hiccup said, grabbing some rope and shields.

Suddenly, everyone turned around to see Freida opening the gate of the Nadder, which joined the Zippleback, and the Gronkle. "What's your favorite food?" Freida asked the Nadder, before pausing for a moment to listen to the Nadder's answer. "So you like poultry?" She asked, and the Nadder nodded. "Tell you what, if you can cooperate with them, I'll give you two cooked chickens later tonight, okay?" Freida promise, and the Nadder nodded again. "Good girl," She smiled, scratching behind the Nadder's ear.

"You know, my sister isn't the only one that's into crazy people," Tuffnut said, stepping over to Freida and getting a little close. "I think crazy is pretty hot. Maybe we could hang later?"

Freida just chuckled a bit. "I _might_ consider that, but for now..." She trailed off, before whacking Tuffnut in the head with her frying pan. "Calling a girl crazy isn't exactly the best compliment," She stated, before looking back at everyone else. "What?"

"You know, you still haven't told us about what your...'talking with dragons' thing is about," Fishlegs reminded her.

Freida let out a tired sigh. "Alright, but this is the last time I'm telling the story..."


	13. The Final Battle

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Vikings arrived at Helheim's Gate, also known as the Dragon's Nest. Some of the Vikings were gathered around Stoick, who was drawing the battle plan on the ground. "When we crack this mountain open, all Hell is gonna break loose," Stoick stated, as all of them looked up at the mountain.

"And my undies," Gobber added. "Good thing I brought extras."

"No matter how this ends, it ended today!" Stoick announced.

On Stoick's signal, the Vikings released the catapults and fired boulders that created an entrance into the mountain. While some of the Vikings cheered, Stoick stepped into the mountain first, hearing the low growls of dragons. One more boulder (which was on fire) was launched into the mountain, and the fire revealed several dragons on the walls.

With a yell, Stoick charged into the mountain, swinging his hammer wildly, as all the dragons flew out of the mountain and into the skies. As Toothless watched the dragons fly away, he made a whimpering sound and curled up in this chains.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked with a shrug.

"We've done it!" One of the Vikings yelled, before all of them cheered.

Meanwhile, Stoick looked on one of the ships and noticed that Toothless was growling and trying to back away. "It isn't over yet!" He told everyone, as he turned around and faced the inside of the mountain. "Form your ranks! Hold together!"

Suddenly, the ground of the mountain started to crack as a loud roar emitted from inside that seemed to shake the island. "Get clear!" Stoick yelled, as everyone screamed and started running away.

Rocks and boulders broke off from the mountain as the Queen Dragon's head emerged from inside the mountain. "Beard of Thor," Gobber gasped. "What is that?!"

Stoick's eyes widened as the Queen continued to break out. "Odin help us."

With a loud roar, the Queen broke out of the mountain and used its mouth and paws to break the catapults. As everyone started running to the ships, the Queen fired a giant stream of fire that set all the ships on fire, which trapped Toothless.

"Smart, that one," Gobber muttered.

"I was a fool," Stoick realized. "Lead the men to the fair side of the island. Gobber, go with the men."

"I think I'll stay," Gobber decided. "Just in case you think of doing something crazy."

"I can buy them a few minutes if I can give that thing something to hunt."

Gobber grabbed Stoick's arm and clasped his hand. "Then I can double that time."

Together, Stoick and Gobber ran in the direction of the Queen and tried to get her attention. Stoick grabbed one of the wooden spears on the ground and threw it, which almost hit the Queen in the eye. "Come on!" Gobber called, as the Queen growled. "Bite me!"

"No!" Stoick yelled. "Me!"

As the Queen let out a roar, it got hit in the head with a blast of fire. Stoick watched as five dragons emerged from the sky, and the Viking teens were on the back of them. "Nice shot, Aeola!" Freida commented her dragon, before looking at the Queen. "Take that for trying to control me!"

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs!" Hiccup called from the front of the Nadder. "Move, Fishlegs!"

Stoick watched in amazement and confusion as the teens rode the dragons from the arena. "Check us out!" Tuffnut grinned from the right head of the Zippleback, and Ruffnut was on the left head. The two of them named their dragon Barf and Belch. "We're on dragons! We're on dragons! All of us!"

Fishlegs was on the Gronkle, which he named Meatlug, Snotlout rode the Nightmare, Hookfang, and Astrid was with Hiccup on the back of her Nadder named Stormfly. "He's as every bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you ever were," Gobber told Stoick, as all of them watched the Viking teens, and Stoick couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Fishlegs, break it down," Hiccup instructed.

"Okay, heavily armored skull, and tail head made for bashing and crushing. Stay clear of both," Fishlegs observed, as the Queen destroyed one of the boats and roared. "Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell."

"Lout, Legs, see if it has a blind spot. Make some noises and keep it confused," Hiccup told his friends. "Freida, you help them. Aeola's camouflage should come in handy in this situation. Think you're okay with hurting that dragon?"

"Trust me, this is the one dragon I'd love to see get killed," Freida assured Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded. "Alright, just make sure not to get to close. We don't need you getting controlled," He added, before glancing at the twins. "Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad."

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut grinned.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See?" Tuffnut said, as he turned upside down on Belch's head, and made stupid noises.

"Just do what I told you," Hiccup said with an annoyed sigh. "I'll be back as soon as I can," He told everyone, before he and Astrid flew down to the ships on Stormfly.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered," Snotlout assured, before he and the others flew downwards.

As they flew, Freida placed ear plugs in her ears so she wouldn't hear the Queen, before she pulled up the hood of her gray cloak, and Aeola activated her camouflage to blend in with the gray clouds. The twins and Barf and Belch flew in front of the Queen first.

"Troll!" Tuffnut laughed.

"Butt-Elf!" Ruffnut grinned.

As the twins flew away, the Queen blew another stream of fire in their direction. Luckily, the twins and the Zippleback were able to avoid it. Meanwhile, Freida, Fishlegs, and Snotlout tried to make some noise, but the Queen was able to spot them. "Uh...I don't think this thing has a blind spot!" Fishlegs panicked slightly.

"Okay, plan B," Freida muttered, as she grabbed Fishlegs' hammer and flew down, before she whacked underneath the Queen's neck in an attempt to weaken it slightly. Instead, the Queen growled and seemed unaffected. "I'm running out of ideas now."

"Don't worry, I think it's working!" Snotlout called down to Freida, and he and Fishlegs continued to make noise.

Unfortunately, the noise started affecting Meatlug and Hookfang too. "Guys, stop!" Freida exclaimed. "You're making your own dragons dizzy!"

Hookfang ended up throwing off Snotlout, who landed on the Queen's head, while Meatlug started getting dizzy. "I've lost power on the Gronkle!" Fishlegs cried, as he threw his hammer to Snotlout before he and Meatlug started falling. Luckily, Meatlug landed on his stomach so Fishlegs was right side up. "I'm okay!" He said with relief, before Meatlug toppled over and landed on top of him. "Less okay..."

"What's wrong, buddy?" Snotlout asked, as he used the hammer to smack the Queen's eyes. "Got something in your eye?"

The Queen roared in response, just as Astrid flew by on Stormfly. "Yeah! You're the Viking!" She cheered, making Snotlout grin, until he lost his balance and started to fall.

"Gotcha!" Freida yelled, as she flew over on Aeola and caught Snotlout.

Meanwhile, the boat the Toothless was on shattered into pieces, and Toothless started to sink. Hiccup jumped into the water and swam after Toothless, trying to free him, but eventually Hiccup lost consciousness and started to drown until he was grabbed and dragged up to the surface, while Toothless roared.

Freida and Stoick coughed as they dragged Hiccup and laid him on the ground. As Stoick dove back into the water, while Freida stayed by Hiccup's side until he woke up. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiccup nodded slightly. "Hold on, I felt two people drag me up here. Who was the second?"

Suddenly, Toothless burst out of the water carrying Stoick, before dropping him on the ground. "You coming?" Freida asked Hiccup, as she climbed back onto Aeola, who was standing next to Toothless.

"You got it," Hiccup responded, as he climbed on Toothless before Freda flew again.

"Hiccup, wait," Stoick stopped Hiccup before he flew away too. "I'm sorry, for everything."

Hiccup sighed slightly. "Yeah, me too."

"You don't have to go up there," Stoick insisted.

"We're Vikings," Hiccup reminded Stoick, as smile appearing on his face. "It's an occupational hazard."

Stoick grabbed his son's hand. "I'm proud to call you my son."

"Thanks, dad," Hiccup nodded, before he and Toothless shot up into the sky, and Toothless let out a roar.

Meanwhile, as Astrid and Stormfly tried to fly away, the Queen started sucking in and pulled Astrid and Stormfly close towards her mouth. Just before they were eaten, Toothless fired a blast of fire near the Queen's face, which knocked Astrid and Stormfly out of the way.

Unfortunately, Astrid fell off Stormfly and started to scream, until Toothless sped over and grabbed her before she hit the ground. Toothless glanced downwards to look at Astrid, who had a smile on her face, and Toothless smiled his pink toothless smile too. As Toothless placed Astrid back on the ground, she watched as he and Hiccup flew away. "Go..."

"That thing has wings," Hiccup realized, as he looked down at the Queen while he and Toothless flew into the sky. "Okay, let's see if it can use them!"

Toothless turned around and started diving, before he shot the Queen down. Everyone watched as the Queen's wings started to spread out, before it roared and started chasing Hiccup and Toothless. "Well, she can fly," Hiccup stated, as he and Toothless flew by the Vikings, and all of them cheered for him.

"Okay, Toothless," Hiccup started, looking up at the dark gray clouds in the sky. "Time to disappear! Come on, bud!"

Everyone watched as Hiccup, Toothless, and the Queen flew high into the sky until they couldn't be seen anymore. A blast of blue fire hit the Queen in the back of the head, as Toothless continued to shoot more blasts of fire at her. The Queen let out a roar of frustration as she blew fire everywhere in the sky.

"Watch out!" Hiccup called, as they flew by, but Toothless' tail fin ended up catching on fire. "Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works."

Toothless started diving back downwards as the Queen followed. "Stay with me, buddy, we're good. Just a little bit longer," Hiccup encouraged, as the Queen's eyes narrowed and she got ready to shoot fire. "NOW!"

Toothless spun around and shot a fire ball into the Queen's mouth, and as they began to fall, the Queen started to catch on fire until she landed on the ground, creating a large explosion. Just as Hiccup and Toothless were about to get away, the Queen's tail club knocked Hiccup off and knocked him out. Toothless roared, as he dove after Hiccup and into the explosion.

* * *

Once the smoke cleared, Stoick began searching for Hiccup and Toothless. "Hiccup!" He called. "Hiccup! Son!" Stoick cried, and in the distance, he saw Toothless on the ground and hoped Hiccup was there too. As Stoick ran over, he noticed that Toothless was still breathing, but his son was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, son," Stoick sighed, as he kneeled beside Toothless and all the other Vikings walked over behind him. "I did this."

Gobber and the Vikings teens pushed past all the other Vikings and found Stoick in front of Toothless with Hiccup nowhere in sight. "No..." Freida breathed. "He can't be gone."

Eventually, Toothless started to wake up and looked to see Stoick. "I'm so sorry," He said in a small whisper. Toothless lifted up his wings to reveal that Hiccup was inside. "Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed, running up to his son and pressing his ear to his chest. "He's alive! You brought him back alive!"

Everyone started cheering, and even the dragons roared in happiness. Stoick smiled down at Toothless and placed his hand on the dragon's head. "Thank you, for saving my son."

Gobber walked over to Stoick's side and looked down at Hiccup. "Well...you know, most of him."

Freida came and got a little dizzy at the sight of Hiccup. "Wow..that's a lot of blood..and flesh..."


	14. The New Berk

**Last Chapter, guys!**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed/followed/faved my story, or anyone that simply just enjoyed reading it :) I'll be posting the first chapter of Dragon Whisperer: Riders of Berk within a week or so, so look out for that soon**

**I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter, and please review! :)**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

As Hiccup laid in bed, Toothless moved closer towards his face. "You might wanna give him some space, boy," Freida told Toothless. "If he wakes up, you don't want to shock him."

_"Speaking of which, when is he gonna wake up anyway?"_ Toothless wondered, as he moved his face back. _"It's been almost a week!"_

"Just give it a little more time," Freida insisted. "He'll come around soon."

Eventually, Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Freida sitting on a stool by his bed. "Hey, Freida."

"See?" Freida said with a smile, glancing at Toothless. "Told you he'd come around."

"Oh, hey to you too, Toothless," Hiccup greeted, as Toothless nudged and licked his face. "Hey, I'm happy to see you too, buddy-AGH!" He winced as Toothless stepped on his private area, before he sat up and looked around. "I-I'm in my house," Hiccup realized, before looking back at Toothless. "_You're_ in my house."

Toothless then started jumping around the room, ignoring Hiccup's warnings to make sure he wasn't seen. "Oh, relax," Freida told Hiccup, as Toothless climbed onto the rafters. "Let him move around. He's been sitting here doing nothing for days. At least I left sometimes to hang out with the others."

"Yeah, but he's on the rafters!" Hiccup objected. "Toothless, come on," He whined slightly, as he took off his blanket and looked down at his legs, while Toothless jumped off the rafters and looked at Hiccup, who sighed slightly.

"Just let it sink in," Freida told Hiccup, as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's not that bad, okay?"

Hiccup just remained silent as he placed his feet on the ground, his new left metal foot making a soft 'clink' noise. "How...how did this happen?" Hiccup asked, looking up at Freida.

"When you battled the Red Death, that's sort of what everyone is calling the Queen Dragon," Freida started. "Her tail club knocked you off of Toothless and you fell into the explosion. Toothless dove after you and grabbed your leg with his mouth. It was the only way he could've saved you."

_"I'm sorry," _Toothless apologized. _"But, hey, uh, I guess it's better than being dead."_

Freida glanced over at Toothless before she looked back at Hiccup. "He says he's sorry about biting off your leg. And that in a way, it's better than you being dead."

"I guess that's sort of true," Hiccup shrugged, absorbing the information

As Hiccup took a deep breath and tried to walk, he ended up limping and fell, only to have Toothless catch him and help him back up. "Okay, thanks bud," Hiccup said, as he, Toothless, and Freida walked downstairs to the front door.

Once Hiccup reached the door, he pulled it open to see a Nightmare outside, before he screamed and shut the door. "No, it's okay," Freida told Hiccup, before she opened the door to see Snotlout riding Hookfang.

"Come on, guys!" Snotlout called, as Fishlegs and the twins followed him on Meatlug, and Barf and Belch.

Hiccup stepped outside and looked down at the village to see that it was filled with dragons, and that they were getting along with all the Vikings. "I knew it," He realized. "I'm dead."

Stoick let out a laugh as he patted his son on the shoulder. "No, but you gave it your best shot," He said, as he led his son into the village. "So, what do you think?" Stoick asked, as everyone noticed Hiccup and ran over to him, smiling at the fact that he was okay. "Turns out all we needed was a little more of...this."

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup observed, as his father smiled and nodded.

"Well, most of you," Gobber corrected, pointing down at Hiccup's new leg. "That bit is my handiwork, with a little Hiccup flair. What do you think?"

Hiccup lifted his leg slightly and shrugged. "Eh, I might make a few tweaks," He decided, as several of the Vikings laughed, until he was punched in the arm. "Gah!" Hiccup yelped, as he turned around to see Astrid.

"That's for scaring me," Astrid said with a slight glare.

"What? Is it always gonna be this way? Is-?" Hiccup was interrupted by Astrid pulling on his shirt and kissing him on the lips. Once Astrid broke the kiss, a small grin appeared on Hiccup's face. "I could get used to this."

"Oh, and here's a little gift," Freida told Hiccup as she walked over and handed him a large red bundle. "Since the last tail fin caught on fire, and your left foot is now...like that, I figured you'd need some different equipment for Toothless. I made it with a little help from Gobber."

"Night Fury! Get down!"

Toothless jumped on a Viking's head, before he landed back on the ground and faced Hiccup with an excited look on his face. "Well, what do you think, buddy? Ready to test this out?" Hiccup asked with a grin, and Toothless smiled his toothless smile and nodded.

It wasn't long until Hiccup attached the new tail fin and pedal onto Toothless. Hiccup placed his new foot and adjusted the pedal, as Toothless' tail fin opened up to reveal the white Viking skull painted on the red material. Hiccup looked at his sides to see Freida, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs on their own dragons with grins on their faces.

"You guys ready?" Hiccup asked, as everyone nodded, as so did the dragons.

_This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three._

The Vikings teens took to the skies and started flying through the village, past all the houses and across the streets.

_Any food the grows here is tough and tasteless. The people here are even more so._

Everyone cheered and laughed as they flew past the village, over the docks, and towards the ocean.

_The only upside is the pets. While other people have ponies and parrots, we have..._

While everyone continued to fly over the waters, Hiccup soared into the sky with Toothless, who let out a roar of happiness.

_Dragons!_


End file.
